Born To Raise Hell
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: Who is Blackheart? Why is he so interested in our heroes? Will Fury get his revenge? Sequal to Free Falling.
1. Lance's Pain

It had been a week since last we saw our heroes. They have over come a great deal throughout their lives, and have proven to be strong individually but even more so as a family. Relationships have been strained and rebuilt. New members have been introduced to the family as well as the return of older members from far off lands.

-Boy's hall-

Wanda walked down the hall gathering unexpected looks from a few occupants. She smiled to herself as she continued her journey to the end of the hall. She stopped in front of Lance's bedroom door just as Regan stepped out into the hallway. The two girls exchanged a smile.

Regan smirked as she peered over Wanda's shoulder and saw the looks she had been attracting, "I guess they're still amazed at how easily you conquered Red."

Wanda smiled, "Oh it was an interesting battled, but I feel that both sides won," she smirked, "Yes, both sides definitely won," she finally turned her attention back to the open door, "So how's the patient?"

As if on cue a bedpan flew out of the room and hit the wall across the hall, "What do you mean I have to stay in bed another week!"

Regan sighed, "He's doing much better. Last time he could only throw the bedpan half way across the room."

Hank then spoke up, "Mr. Alvers please calm down. You don't want to rupture your stitches do you?" The girls walked into the room and Hank immediately took notice, "Mrs. Alvers would you please explain to your husband the seriousness of staying in bed?"

Regan lied down next to her husband, and began fussing with his hair, "Lance. Honey. Do what the doctor says… or I will make you relive the night you accidentally walked in on Freddy and Tabby in the shower," Lance crossed his arms and sat still, "See was that so difficult?" Hank shook his head and proceeded to look at his notes.

Wanda smiled and sat down in a near by chair, "Before you ask, the boys are okay. Have they come to visit you today?"

Lance sighed, "Yeah they stopped by about an hour ago."

Wanda nodded, "So how was the move?"

Lance threw his head back against the wall, "Horrible, they thought they could save time if they carried me and the machines at the same time."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Let me guess, they didn't."

Regan began to chuckle, "Let's just say if you drop one machine, the rest, and of course Lance, will follow."

Lance held up three fingers in frustration, "They dropped me three times!"

Wanda chuckled and stood up, "I'm glad you made it up here in one piece."

Hank reached into a pocket in his lab coat, "Well Mr. Alvers its time to take your temperature."

Lance's eyes went wide in horror, "Wanda you gotta save me, I think they're trying to kill me," Wanda smiled and continued to walk out of the room and began her journey down the hall. Lance's voice erupted from the room and flowed down the hall, "You're in on it too!"

-Meanwhile in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Pietro lied on his back in his bed with an arm wrapped around Anna. She lied on her side facing the speed demon. He stared into her giant emerald eyes as she looked longingly into his sapphire orbs.

Pietro smiled, "We moved Lance this morning."

Anna peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Ah heard ya dropped him down the stairs."

He furrowed his brow, "He wouldn't quit moving and he just wouldn't shut up about his stitches."

She let out a soft chuckle, "You know they're afraid you'll turn out like your father."

He immediately shot up to a sitting position, "What did you say?"

"Ah said ya shoulda been more careful with him," she stated as if nothing had happened.

He shook his head, hoping that he had just misheard her, "Have you been to see Lance?"

She sat up and draped her legs over the edge of the bed, "Whah would ah go see Lance?"

This statement caused Pietro to stand up, "Well why wouldn't you?" Anna got up and made her way to the door, but she was swiftly cut off by a confused Pietro, "Why wouldn't you?"

Anna stared him in the eyes, "We're not exactly friends ya know."

Pietro snorted, "So? Once a Hood always a Hood."

Anna shook her head, "Ya think it's just that easy to forget?"

Pietro smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug, "I know it wasn't exactly the best time of your life, but you can't tell me we didn't have a good time."

Anna furrowed her brow, "Ah will move ya."

Pietro sighed and stepped to the side, "You know sometimes I don't know why I stay with you," He looked on as she began to sway her hips as she walked, "Oh yeah."

-About a half hour later in Lance's bedroom-

Lance sat on his bed staring at the occupant who had driven his wife out, in an attempt to have a one on one conversation with the rock tumbler.

Lance cocked his head to the side, "Out of all the people in this mansion, I never expected to see you here, trying to wish me good will."

"It's not, like, a big deal or anything. It's not like I'm worried about you," Kitty held onto the hem of her shirt as if it was a life preserver.

Lance shook his head, "You've been sitting there for half an hour in total silence…"

Kitty immediately cut him off, "Well what do you expect? Like, just because you showed up married to some blonde bimbo doesn't mean I still don't care about you!"

A knock came at the door and Regan stepped into the room, "Lance, Pietro's woman is here."

Anna shoved her way passed the blonde and into the room just as Kitty phased through the wall, "Ah have a name!"

Lance smiled, "I'm getting all kinds of visitors today."

Anna looked at Lance and sat down next to him on the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. She then averted her gaze from his. They sat in total silence for a few minutes until Lance decided to break the silence.

He cleared his throat, "So… you're upset about something."

Anna smiled, "Ya were never one to beat around the bush."

Lance smirked, "I always preferred to grab a bat and beat the bush into submission."

Suddenly Anna became very serious, "How do ya do it? Ya were always able to read us."

Lance peered out the window; "It's cause you guys wear your hearts on your sleeves."

Anna chuckled, "Yeah ah guess so…" she paused for a moment, "Lance?" he turned to acknowledge her question, "Would ya consider us friends?"

Lance peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Yeah, don't you?"

She sighed, "Ah don't know ah did betray ya guys."

He chuckled, "So did your boyfriend and we forgave him…eventually."

She smiled back at him, "He told meh that ya letting' him back in the Brotherhood was the best day of his life."

Lance's eyes went wide, and then he smirked "I guess underneath the sarcastic, annoying, pretty boy front, is someone who just wants to be one of the guys."

Anna smirked, "Well what about ya?"

Lance peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "What about me?"

Anna quickly looked to the door to make sure it was okay to talk, then turned her attention back to the earth mover, "You're the broodin' intellectual," Lance continued with his confused look, but Anna smirked, "Don't play dumb with meh Alvers, you're not so hard to read yourself," at that moment Lance clutched his chest, "What's wrong?"

Lance flinched, "I think it's my stitches, could you go get Regan?" She nodded and hurried to the door, just as Lance peeked open an eye and smiled, "I could get used to this," he flipped through a few channels on the television and peeked an eyebrow in interest, "There's gonna be a solar eclipse in a few months."

"Oh really?" Lance looked up to see a disgruntled Anna standing at the door, "One good reason whah ah shouldn't give ya a one way ticket to the Moon."

Lance attempted to give her the patented Brotherhood smile of innocence, "I'm mortally wounded?" Anna only smirked as she closed in on her victim, "Can't we all just get along?"


	2. Downfall

-Several hours later on the streets of Bayville-

A newly re-clothed St. John walked out of a store, accompanied by Freddy and Todd. Todd hopped along with a smile on his face, while Freddy walked with his hands in his pockets.

Todd quit hopping and slowed into a more conventional walk, "So why did you have to buy new clothes yo? I thought you liked the grass skirt."

St. John smirked, "Wolvie said that if oih didn' boihy pants, then he'd make me useless to 'Mara."

Todd nodded immediately understanding his comrade's predicament. They continued walking down the street until something caught his eye, "Let's get some ice-cream."

Freddy smiled, "What do you say St. John?"

St. John looked at the ice-cream parlor, "Not really one for ice-cream mates. Oih think oih'll go to the gas station and look at magazines." He waved as he began walking across the street.

Freddy shrugged, "More for us then." Todd nodded in agreement, and they made their way into the shop.

-Several minutes later-

Freddy walked out with a monstrous ice-cream cone. Todd followed closely behind, carrying a banana split of his own.

Freddy licked at his cone as he spoke to his green companion, "Remember when we'd have to…" Freddy cut his sentence short as he noticed that he almost crushed a young Native-American girl wearing what appeared to be black Kevlar, "Can I help you?"

"My name is Dani." The young girl looked to the ground, "Nothing personal okay?" Freddy and Todd exchanged a confused look, they turned back and began examining the girl again, she looked back at them and her eyes began to glow with a sinister white light, "I made a deal with Mr. Fury. Occupy you two and he'll help my grandfather regain our sacred land."

Freddy and Todd could only blink at the girl. That is until a horrendous pain suddenly attacked their minds. Colors began to swirl together as both boys hit the ground, "What are you doing to us yo?"

Dani merely cocked her head to the side, "You and your friend are to dangerous to attack with a physical assault. So Mr. Fury decided that a mental attack would work much better," She frowned.

-Meanwhile across town at the Mansion–

Logan and Charles were in the study sharing a discussion pertaining to a few certain individuals of the Brotherhood variety.

Logan crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, "Those kids are almost starting to fit in around here Chuck."

Charles smiled, "Working on your Karma Logan?" he stated knowing full well Logan didn't show much concern for anyone, "I agree, they seem to have acquired new friends, and they've built some strong relationships."

Logan smirked, "I wasn't talking about that Chuck. Today I told Matches to buy pants and he actually went out and did it."

Charles peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Yes, how many times did you have to threaten the young man?"

Logan's features suddenly became very serious, he let out a low growl as he turned his attention to the window; "She's gotten way to close." A familiar 'skint' signaled the unsheathing of his claws.

As Charles turned his attention to the window, a small dart flew through the window and embedded itself in his neck. Before he entirely grasped the situation his body collapsed to the floor.

Logan looked at Charles' limp body on the floor then smirked, "There goes my karma," suddenly a female figure dressed entirely in black ran past the window, "Wonder if she needs both of those arms," he then threw himself through said window and began his chase.

As Logan's figure faded into the distance, a new woman entered through the window. She removed her mask exposing her auburn skin and raven black hair. She walked to the door and smirked, "Even easier than the simulation." She then closed her eyes and began to concentrate, after several minutes she opened her eyes and walked out of the room and down the hall. She smiled as she passed occupants of the mansion writhing around in agony, "Now, where is my little sister?"

-Meanwhile in the park-

Pietro and Wanda walked side by side along one of the many gravel walkways in the park. They stopped by the fountain and sat down. Wanda placed her hand in the fountain and skimmed the water with her fingertips. She then peered into the water and her reflection smirked at her. Her eyes went wide and she turned her attention to her brother. He had his head in his hands and seemed to be deep in thought. She looked back into the water at her reflection.

The reflection smirked once again; "They're only pretending to accept your relationship with Jean because they fear that you will kill them."

As Wanda furrowed her brow in frustration her hand began to radiate a crimson red. She released the pent up energy, which caused the water to erupt and rain down on the twins.

Pietro immediately stood up, "Wanda are you…" he cut himself short and took notice of her hand, "That's new."

Wanda examined the red hex energy very closely. She then opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by an explosion. She turned to where the noise came from, "What was that?"

Pietro's eyes went wide in horror, "Sonic boom!"

-A few minutes later on the streets of Bayville-

None other than Dani Moonstar had incapacitated Freddy and Todd. She stood above them looking on is despair. She did not want to do this but as everyone knows, Fury has a way with words.

She crossed her arms and looked towards the dark sky, "Grandfather please forgive me for what I've done."

As she finished her statement a massive fireball impacted the side of her head thoroughly rendering her unconscious, "Good thing oih learned to make my flames more dense and a lot cooler, huh Sheila?" St. John walked off of the gas station parking lot. He made his way to Freddy and Todd, but before he could finish his journey he was quickly disarmed of his lighter and thrown into the side of a near by trash can. St. John looked on in horror as he discovered whom his assailant was.

General Nick Fury towered over him and took a long drag from his cigar, "I'm going to have to thank that little girl. Never thought she could actually do her job, but look at what I've got, three known mutant terrorists just waiting for a nice comfy cell."

St. John climbed to his feet and smirked, "You'd have to kill me first mate. Oih'm not goin' to prison."

St. John's declaration was met with a savage haymaker to the jaw, followed by several knees to the mid-section, and finished off with a massive elbow to the eye. St. John's body hit the ground once again; he looked through his good eye up at Fury. Fury smiled down at the Aussie, "I don't negotiate kid."

-Meanwhile back at the Mansion-

Regan made her way to the Brotherhood room and sat down on her husband's armchair. She thought back to all the occupants writhing on the floor, she knew that only two people, other than her, could manipulate the human mind in this fashion, and one was currently deceased. She now wore a skin-tight full-body uniform made of blue Kevlar.

Regan didn't have to wait long as her prey came to her, "Hello Martinique, I see you're doing well. Still working for the government are you?"

Martinique smiled, "My little sister still remembers my name, how…" She eyed her sister, "Sweet. Better working for the government than stripping for a bunch of kids."

Regan got up and walked toward her elder sister, "So do we keep pretending to be civil, or can we move on to the fight?"

"The first move is yours little sister," Martinique smirked, "after all I'm sure it will also be your last," Regan leapt at her sister with her arm cocked back ready to be thrown.

-Meanwhile in the park-

Pietro and Wanda had been thrown to the ground after being hit by the sonic boom. Pietro threw himself in front of Wanda, as his body was more adapt to such an attack. The twins slowly climbed back to their feet, just as two people clad in black and white Kevlar appeared in front of them.

The female of the two kicked her white boot on the ground, "Would you look at this Jean-Paul? The infamous Maximoff Twins. Offspring to Magneto…" She paused then smirked, "Both abandoned by the master of magnetism."

Jean-Paul nodded in agreement as he adjusted his white glove, "Of course Jeanne-Marie," he pointed to Wanda, "One abandoned for being too dangerous," He then pointed to Pietro, "The other because of disappointment."

Wanda looked at them in total shock, "How could they know so much about us?"

Pietro smirked, "So Fury sent two wannabe speedsters to take me out?" he chuckled, "I'm faster that the both of you combined."

Jeanne-Marie frowned, "Under normal circumstances, that would be true…"

Jean-Paul cut her off, "But can you fight the both of us at the same time while protecting your extremely slow sister?" He chuckled, "Now we'll show you what a real twin team is capable of."


	3. Enter Blackheart

-The streets of Bayville-

St. John crawled along the ground, his arms outstretched in search of something that may aid in his situation.

Fury walked over to the boy and kneeled down beside him, "You looking for this kid?" he held St. John's lighter inches away from his face. He attempted to snatch it out of Fury's hand but it was quickly swept away from his desperate grasp. Fury chuckled as he took another drag from his cigar.

St. John turned and lied on his back, "Gimme that loihghter and we'll see who'll be laughin' Mate."

Fury shook his head and picked the boy up by his new shirt collar. He then flung him into a near by building and pinned him there, "You shouldn't be playing with fire anyways." He delivered a knee to his mid-section and left St. John leaning against the wall.

St. John stood up tall and strong as Fury crossed his arms, "Play with fire?" he asked in a menacing voice, "Oih'm Pyro, Mutant master of fire! Oih don't play with fire…" He began concentrating all his will and left over energy, "Oih command fire."

Suddenly Fury's cigar exploded and he was knocked back several feet. He quickly regained his composure and ran towards St. John ready to give another savage beating. St. John closed his eyes. He exhausted every source of flame in his vicinity. All that was left to do was wait, because he had proven his point, any flame is dangerous around Pyro, so wait he did. For a much longer time than he expected. When he finally decided to open his eyes, he saw Freddy with Fury picked up over his head and Todd walking toward St. John intending to help.

Freddy smirked at the general, "Why don't you try fightin' me? Why don't you try fightin' your own battles? Why don't you try pushin' someone who'll push back?" Finally Freddy tossed him into a near by dumpster.

Todd helped support St. John's weight, "Well mate, suddenly oih have a cravin' for oihce-cream." The other two boys laughed at their comrade in arms.

-Meanwhile in the park-

Wanda looked on as her twin brother stared down the two raven-haired teens. She was conflicted. Several questions immediately bombarded her mind. Could she risk sending out hex energy with her brother standing right there? Would it do any good to just stay still? Did Pietro have a plan of his own?

She blinked and suddenly all three were gone, "Pietro?" She frantically looked around for any trace of the fight. She took a step forward and saw a white fist coming toward her, but it was almost immediately deflected by her brother's hand.

Wanda was becoming increasingly frustrated with her current situation, "Pietro stay still and let me blast something!" he command fell on deaf ears as Pietro continued his fight.

-Pietro's speed-

Pietro sped around the park attempting to keep the twins away from his sister. He was having a difficult time dealing with both twins at the same time.

Jean-Paul ran in straight line towards Wanda, "Left her wide open!"

Pietro smirked and ran towards the man who had a similar build to his own, "The day I lose a race is the day Wanda finds out Jean and I…"

He was cut off as Jeanne-Marie stepped in front of his path, "You can't be in two places at once Maximoff."

-Normal speed-

Wanda smirked as she noticed two blurs struggling against each other, "About time little brother." She focused her hex energy and released the blast at the third blur. To her surprise Jean-Paul easily maneuvered around it. Thinking quickly she pent up her hex energy in her body and gave herself a fiery blue aura. When Jean-Paul threw his punch he was immediately over taken by Wanda's immense power and rendered unconscious.

-Pietro's speed-

Pietro smiled at his sister's ingenuity. He then pushed his adversary to the ground and chuckled.

Jeanne-Marie quickly got back to her feet, "What are you laughing at!"

Pietro smirked, "You're no where near as fast as I am."

She began to grind her teeth and sped towards him throwing several punches in vain, "Stay still!" She grew increasingly frustrated as her fists failed to connect with his body.

Pietro examined his fingernails; "There's no challenge anymore," he effortlessly dodged another onslaught of punches, "I'm tired of playing with you."

Her face grew red with anger, "Then fight back coward!"

"I know it's not classy to hit girls," he threw a right cross and knocked her out, "But who ever said I was classy?" he then picked up her unconscious body.

-Several seconds later back at the park-

Wanda kicked Jean-Paul's unconscious body. Just as Pietro appeared in front of her with Jeanne-Marie in his arms. He dropped her next to her brother, and Wanda hugged him.

After they pulled apart from the hug she punched him in the arm, "Owe! What was that for?"

She glared at him, "Next time have a plan," she placed her hands on her hips, "Now speed me home."

Pietro stared at the twins, "If you don't mind I'd like to walk home."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "So how did you know they had super speed?"

They began walking back to the institute side by side, "Well breaking the sound barrier isn't as easy as it looks," He was promptly hexed to the ground for his sarcasm, "Oh hey a penny!"

-Several minutes later in the mansion-

Hallways had been destroyed, the banisters of the stairs lie in ruin, furniture had been totally obliterated. But now the daughters of Mastermind had moved their fight into the kitchen.

Martinique threw her sister onto the kitchen table, "You should have never quit training."

Regan looked through her dazed eyes, "And end up a cold selfish bitch like you?"

Martinique began to grind her teeth, "If it wasn't for you our father might still be alive!"

Regan kicked her in the stomach from her perch a top the table; "He died trying to get you away from the life you lead. Away from being somebody's lackey!"

She leapt on top of Regan and began punching her in the face, "I'm stronger than you! I'm more experienced than you! And I'm more powerful than you!"

"Well it's a good thing we fight dirty," Martinique looked over her shoulder just as one of the kitchen chairs made contact with her back. Her limp body fell to the floor, "Welcome to the family."

Regan looked up at her savior and leapt into his arms, "You saved me again."

Lance smiled and enjoyed the hug, "Yeah cause you're worth saving."

Regan took a step back and looked at her husband in confusion, "But how did you overcome her illusions?"

Lance moved some of his hair to reveal the device he had liberated from Sebastian, "I knew it would come in handy eventually," he kissed her, and held onto her for several minutes, but then became very serious as he examined and took into account all the damage that had been done, "Dammit."

"She's gone," Lance turned his attention to the spot where Regan was looking, a spot that should have been occupied with Martinique's unconscious body, "She must have run off."

-Several minutes later on the street of Bayville-

Fury finally pulled himself out of the dumpster. He landed on his feet and immediately began dusting himself off.

He walked back into the street, "Damn kids," a vein began pulsating in his forehead, "Should have just ordered a tactical air strike on that damn jeep." Fury made his way to the street and came in contact with a tall athletic man. He wore a black suit with a black button-up shirt and a black tie. His raven-black hair was long and pulled into a tight ponytail.

The man walked towards Fury and smirked, "You no longer have an interest in those individuals. They bested you tonight, and you shall return home to honor your deals mortal." Fury's eye flashed red and he nodded. He walked to where Dani lie and picked her up to walk off into the night. The man nodded, "No mortal can resist the might of Blackheart."


	4. Conspiracy

-The mansion an hour later-

Wanda and Pietro finally made it back to the mansion. Wanda stopped him before he could walk through the front door.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in interest, "What's up?"

Wanda glared at her brother, "Don't give me that. First you don't want to run, then when we start walking home you're absolutely quiet, what's wrong with you?"

Pietro sighed and sat down on the step, "I don't know."

Wanda rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, "Don't be dramatic Pietro, what's wrong?" He remained quiet for a few minutes. Wanda shoved him, "So what? You can help me with my problems but you're to proud to ask me for help?"

Pietro smirked, "How do you know when you're in love?"

Wanda eyed her little brother, "Well… I… uh…"

Pietro shook his head, "See this is why I didn't want to talk about it."'

Wanda draped an arm around his shoulder, "Well can you blame me? You, Pietro Maximoff, self-proclaimed Thor's gift to women, is asking for help with a subject that has plagued man-kind since… well, forever."

Pietro snorted, "I was afraid of that."

Wanda got up and walked towards the front door, "I guess it's something you have to figure out for yourself." Pietro nodded and got up to accompany his sister into the institute.

-Living room-

As they walked in the door, they noticed Lance sitting on the couch, with Freddy and Todd standing behind him. Charles was on one side of the room with Logan standing by his side.

Pietro leaned in and whispered, "Wow Lance looks pissed." Wanda only nodded in agreement.

Lance crossed his arms, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting fed up with every fuck who thinks just cause he can build a small army he can go and try to make a name for himself by attacking us." Every person in the room looked at Lance, but no one dared to scold him.

"Oih agree mate, but whoih do they think they can take us?" St. John walked into the room leaning on Amara. He was shirtless with several bandages wrapped around his chest and fresh stitches above his eye.

Lance looked at each and every member of his team, "We've gotten soft."

Freddy snapped to attention, "What do you mean? I'm stronger than ever."

Lance shook his head, "I don't mean physically. We've been sleeping in soft beds, we don't have to fight to survive any more, and most of all we don't remember what the meaning of struggle is. We've. Gotten. Soft. And that's why they think they can beat us."

St. John finally got to the couch, and Amara helped him sit down, "What do you expect us to do mate?"

Todd nodded in agreement, "Yeah I'm getting tired of barely surviving these fights yo."

"First we take some time off, rest, heal our wounds and do whatever we need to do to get ready," the Brotherhood nodded in agreement, "Then we train." Every occupant of the room looked at him with a shocked expression, "It's about time we figured out what we're doing instead of just showing up to get our Asses handed to us."

Needless to say all of the occupants were rendered speechless.

-Several minutes later in Charles' Office-

After Lance's inspirational speech Logan and Charles came into the office to discuss what may happen. Charles had also requested the presence of Hank and Ororo.

Charles placed his hands on his desk, "I will open this meeting to discuss the events of today's attack."

Logan growled, "It's got Fury's stink all over it. That girl was too well trained for our security systems to even slow her down, and those boys aren't telling us a damn thing about who was throwing them around."

Charles nodded in agreement, "Coupled with her mutation, she made short work of the entire mansion."

Logan crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Makes you wonder how the rock-tumbler broke free."

Ororo nodded in agreement, "Is it possible that Lance's wife shielded him from this assailant?"

Hank began to scratch his chin, "It's possible but highly unlikely. The amount of concentration required for her natural telepathy to shield Mr. Alvers while sustaining her injuries would put her at a level far exceeding that of you Charles."

Charles leaned back in his chair, "So he had some form of outside help, but from where?"

-Meanwhile in Lance's room-

Lance sat on the bed he shared with the woman that he loved. He watched while Regan lied in a deep slumber nursing a few bruised ribs.

He peered out of the window, but something strange happened, "They don't respect you anymore."

Lance looked around the room in shock, "Who said that?"

The voice began to chuckle, "Oh I think you know."

Lance looked at his sleeping wife, as she turned to face him. Her face had suddenly become horrific to look at, "How could they respect you? What kind of leader gets himself shot?"

Lance shook his head, "I had to save St. John."

Regan laughed wickedly, "Why didn't you use your powers? Put up your shield? Throw some dirt at him maybe? They don't respect you because you're soft."

Lance closed his eyes and shook his head violently. When he opened his eyes Regan had returned to her original position. He stared at her expecting her to begin taunting him again. When nothing happened he tapped her on the shoulder, "Are you awake?"

She shooed his hand away, "Not now Lance, Martinique kicked my ass too hard." He sighed with content and continued to watch over his fallen angel.

Pietro walked up to the open door and gently knocked on the frame. Lance looked towards the door and signaled for him to come in. Pietro stepped into the room and leaned against the doorframe, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Lance nodded and took one last look at his wife, "I know it was Fury. I know you know it was Fury. But what I don't know is why he stopped or why he used so few troops. He could have beaten us and I don't like not knowing why he didn't."

Pietro cocked his head to the side, "Government budget cut?" Lance's eyes went wide in realization, "Lance? You okay? I was just kidding."

Lance nodded, "What if you're right, but about something different? What if he's plowing more of his resources into something bigger?"

Pietro furrowed his brow, "What like sentinels?"

Lance sat back against the head bored, "Your old man told us about… what did he call it? A meta-human. What if Fury is giving humans powers like ours but loyal to him?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "That's a big leap Lance."

Lance shook his head, "No it isn't. Remember when you told me how pissed Fury was when you ran off with that girl's body," Realization struck Pietro, "What if she was the first target?"

Pietro's eyes went wide, "He could have had human grenades. What do we do? Do we tell someone? Would they even believe us?"

Lance peered out the window, "Of course not, everything we think we know is circumstantial. We don't have any proof. All we can do is train and pray to Odin that we're wrong."

-Across town at the docks-

Blackheart stood with his hands behind his back on one of the docks and peered out at the water. He quite enjoyed the view, it was murky and thick layers of fog rolled over the water making it appear to be like a dismal abyss.

The Man come up behind Blackheart, "I do enjoy toying with the mind of mortals so."

The Man cowered afraid to stand by Blackheart's side, "Excuse me for askin' sir but if you can control minds…"

Blackheart smirked, "Why not control the witch's mind and avoid the inevitable confrontation with her escorts?" The Man nodded, "It is simple my friend, she must be willing, for in the end I will have that much more power."

The Man nodded afraid to do much else, "But what about her magic? Could she beat you?"

"Do you fear for my safety mortal?" Blackheart chuckled, "Her magic matters not for even her power could cause little damage to my armor."

The Man began to shake, "When will you make your move?"

Blackheart appeared to be deep in thought, "I have been careful…" he paused for what seemed like an eternity, "Although the child will need to be dealt with."

The Man paused for a few minutes, "Sir would you have let that kid shoot me?"

Blackheart smirked, "Your words wound me mortal. I was with you throughout your entire ordeal." He turned around and walked toward the Man as he closed his eyes in fear. The Man immediately thought that he'd die where he stood for doubting Blackheart. "Open your eyes mortal," as he did he noticed Blackheart's smile. Blackheart then reached into his pocket and the Man flinched as Blackheart pulled his hand from his pocket, "Gum?"

The Man's eyes went wide in disbelief, "Yes… please?" He took the gum and Blackheart took his leave back into the city.


	5. Magic Eight Ball?

-The next morning in the living room-

Logan sat in an armchair reading the newspaper and enjoying a relatively peaceful morning with his favorite breakfast item, beer. When suddenly a knock came at the door. Logan let out a low growl and walked to the door.

He opened the door wide and peered at the elderly woman standing on the other side. She wore a long crimson gown, and a blue over coat. She also carried a black back and a long walking stick. Logan peeked an eyebrow, "What?"

His question was immediately answered with a swift stick to the nose, "Move." She then muscled past him into the mansion.

Logan tilted his head back and clutched his nose, "I need a beer."

-Several minutes later in Wanda and Pietro's room-

The elderly woman walked through the gaping hole that had once had a door. She set her bag down and made her way across the room and threw the curtains open. She then peered at the two beds. One had a blue comforter while the other had a red one. She noticed that the two beds occupied two lumps apparently still sleeping.

She finally made her way to the bed decorated in red and swiftly removed the comforter to reveal the resident witch spooning with the red-headed object of her affection.

She smiled and bent down to Wanda's ear, "Wanda?" Wanda snuggled closer to Jean, "Wanda." The young witch only gave a grunt, "Wanda, if you do not wake up right now I will shove my walking stick where the sun refuses shine!"

This outburst caused Wanda and Jean to immediately wake up and stumble off the side of the bed. Wanda peeked her head up, "Agatha is that you? Why are you here? And why are you threatening my ass?"

Pietro threw up his comforter reveling himself and Anna to the occupants of the room, "I'm all for a three-way, but Dammit Wanda people are trying to sleep!"

Wanda proceeded to throw a hex in her brother's general direction, "Shut up!"

Pietro sped out of the way with a startled and half naked Anna in his arms, "Hey I was sleeping on that!"

Agatha proceeded to hit Wanda on the nose with her walking stick, "Owe what was that for?"

Agatha glared at her young apprentice, "You have begun developing natural magic."

Wanda rubbed her sore nose, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Agatha rolled her eyes, "Not without a proper instructor, you could have destroyed everyone around you."

Jean looked the elderly woman up and down, "Is she a friend of yours?" Her question was immediately answered with a shot to the nose, "Owe!"

Wanda glared at her, "Why do you keep doing that!"

Agatha turned up her nose, "A lack of manners, ignorance, and pregnancy."

This statement caused Pietro to drop Anna right on her rump, "Hey!"

He then sped to Wanda's side and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Pregnancy? Who is he? I'll kill him!"

Agatha hit Pietro on the back of the head with her stick, "Not her fool, the other one."

Wanda's jaw dropped and she turned to Jean, "You're cheating on me!"

Jean's eyes went wide in shock, "No! Never! It must be a mistake!"

Agatha shook her head, "My magic is never wrong. You are indeed pregnant…" She smirked, "With Wanda's child." This last statement caused Wanda to faint and left Jean in a complete and utter state of terror.

Pietro shook his head, "Should have used protection." Anna immediately flew to his side and slugged him in the arm with her Earth shattering strength, "Owe!"

-Several minutes later in Charles' Office-

The occupants of the room stared at the witch with shocked expressions.

Charles leaned forward, "And you're positive of this?"

"If you do not believe me ask your blue friend to run a test," Agatha cocked her head to the side, "Now if you are done wasting my time I must begin training Wanda."

Logan growled, "Why does she need training?"

Agatha glared at him, "If you must know, there is a great power stalking Wanda and her friends."

Charles peeked an eyebrow, "I haven't sensed anyone wishing them harm."

Logan nodded in agreement, "And they haven't come home with any strange scents…." He paused for a moment, "Well stranger than usual."

"Of course not, only magic can sense magic," Agatha smirked, "He's here."

-The Brotherhood room-

St. John, Freddy, and Todd had spent the entire night drinking and having an all night movie marathon. Since Lance decided that they would begin training soon, they figured they wouldn't have much time to just hang around and drink themselves stupid.

Suddenly the movie began to speak to them, "Hey you. Yeah you the one who goes by Pyro."

St. John leaned forward, "Am oih wasted or is the tele talkin' to me?"

Freddy stared with wide eyes, "You're wasted and the T.V. is talking to you."

The man on the T.V. stepped out of his prison and stood tall in front of the Brotherhood boys, "Pyro, Pyro, Pyro, the Mutant Master of Fire, your erratic behavior and affinity for fire will eventually get your new family killed."

Freddy got up and tried to tackle the apparition, "St. John's a great friend," but he simply phased through him.

The apparition chuckled, "You, the immovable Blob, you're nothing but muscle to them. You have no real opinions, you just hit things."

Todd began hopping up and down on the couch, "Oh, oh, oh! Do me next!"

The apparition turned around and began climbing back into the T.V. but he paused, "You? The Terrible Toad, you're just useless," and just like that he was gone.

Todd actually walked out of the room, "That sucked yo."

Freddy looked at the floor in depression, "Guess it's good to know where you stand," He then made his way out of the room as well.

St. John rubbed the back of his head, "It was fun whoihle it lasted," he sat back against the couch and started drinking again, "Bloody good ride."

-Several minutes later in the Med-Lab-

Wanda had quickly regained consciousness and had stationed herself next to Jean as Hank went through countless tests. Pietro stood across the room nursing a freshly bruised arm; apparently Anna did not enjoy making contact with the floor at that speed.

Hank came back with a fresh computer print out, he sat on his doctor's stool and smiled at the two girls, "Congratulations Miss Grey you're pregnant."

Wanda's jaw dropped again, "How can she be pregnant? In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly equipped for that."

Hank adjusted his reading glasses, "According to four pregnancy tests, the magic eight ball, and your instructor, she is in fact pregnant."

Wanda glared at the blue-man, "How is asking the magic eight ball a test?"

Hank smiled at the young woman, "Simply a joke my dear, Mama McCoy's blued-eyed bouncing baby boy wouldn't stoop to making life threatening medical decisions to a magic eight-ball. I use it for life altering decisions," he walked to his desk and opened a drawer to gain access to his sacred magic eight-ball, "Oh magic eight ball, should I eat fewer Twinkies?" He shook the eight ball and it revealed it's answer, 'Outlook cloudy, try again later,' Hank peeked an eyebrow in shock, "Dammit!"

Pietro rubbed his sore arm one last time, "Well it could be worse."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah? How could it possibly be any worse?"

Pietro ran his fingers through his hair, "At least I'm not the father."

Anna grabbed his arm and swung him around, "What the hell did ya do this time?"

Pietro looked in Jean's direction and she began whistling, "It was a long, long time ago."

Wanda hexed Pietro to the wall and Anna pinned him there, "What, four days ago?"

Jean sighed, "He's not the father."

Wanda stood up, "I don't care about that, I want to know when this happened!"

Anna nodded, "Me too, even if ah have to break his legs to find out!"

Pietro began sweating, "Can't we all just get along?"

Wanda glared at him, never leaving Jean's side, "Not when you're involved!"

Hank examined the situation carefully, "Oh magic eight ball should I leave?" he shook it and it revealed it's answer, 'Get us the hell outta here!' Hank nodded in agreement, "Don't need to tell me twice." And with that Hank made his grand escape, "Lock up when you're done!" he shouted from the hall.


	6. The Hunt Begins

-Med-Lab-

Pietro kicked his legs violently, but to the other occupants of the room it was only a blur. Anna held him firmly against the wall. He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud steady hum was all that could be heard.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Pietro you know no one can understand you when you talk that fast."

Pietro began flailing his arms as well, "I said, put me down!"

"Not until ya tell us what we wanna hear," Anna declared, hurt apparent in her eyes.

Suddenly he became very calm. He began scratching his chin and appeared to be deep in thought, "Jean seduced me."

Jean threw a bedpan at him, "Seduced you?"

Anna finally released her iron grip but glared at the speedster, "Ya slept with Jean?"

Pietro smiled through the intense pain, "Maybe a little."

Jean crossed her arms, "It was only twelve times."

Wanda stood up and stared at the mother of her child, "How could you let this happen?"

Jean looked back at Wanda, "Just enter his mind and remove his ability to speak for a few hours and he makes pretty good company."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow in concentration, "So that's why he didn't talk during the bar fight the Brotherhood stared."

Anna continued her icy glare, "And what do ya have to say for yourself?"

Pietro pointed towards Jean, then grabbed his own throat, moving his mouth in a vain attempt to speak.

Anna turned her attention to Jean and peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "What are ya doin' to him?"

Jean shook her head; "I'm not doing anything to him."

Wanda snapped her fingers, "It has to be a trick." The three women then turned back to the spot where he should have been, only to notice that he was long gone. Wanda glared at the door, "Dammit he's gone!"

Anna stomped off after him, "We're not done here Maximoff!"

Wanda turned her attention back to Jean, and her expression softened considerably, "We're having a baby." Jean smiled and nodded.

-A couple of hours later in Lance and Regan's room-

Lance stood at the dresser shoving clothes into a duffle bag, while Regan sat on the bed and glared at her husband.

Lance sighed, "Look it's something we have to do." Regan snorted. He walked to the bed and sat next to her, "I'll be gone for a month. That Sam kid said me and St. John could go home with him and work the farm."

Regan leaned her head against Lance's shoulder, "What about the others?"

Lance smiled, "I knew you'd understand. Piotr said that he'd show Freddy the real meaning of strength training back in Russia, and Wolverine said he'd teach Todd some stealth tricks. Wanda's magic teacher is living here now, so she's going to be pretty busy."

Regan furrowed her brow in confusion, "What about Pietro?"

Lance shrugged, "Every time I ask him, he tells me not to worry, that after he escort his little sister and Summers' brother back to Hawaii he'd start training too."

Regan looked Lance in the eyes, "I swear if you don't come back alive I will find a way to bring you back… and I will personally kill you."

Lance kissed her on the forehead, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

-Amara and Tabby's room-

St. John's legs were sticking out from under the bed, while Amara folded one of his new shirts and placed it in the duffle bag.

St. John twisted around, "Oih found 'em!"

Amara giggled, "What were they doing under there?"

St. John pulled himself out from under the bed and threw a box onto the bed; "Oih threw 'em under here after Wolvie told me to boihy pants."

Amara kneeled down beside him and opened the box, "Do you think they still work?"

St. John smirked, "Only one way to foihnd out Luv."

-Several minutes later in the backyard-

St. John cackled like he was back in his Acolyte days, "They don't call me Pyro for nothin'!" Two enormous fiery dragons flew around in the sky, intertwining and encircling each other but never truly touching, "Flamethrowers work loihke brand new!"

Amara smiled at her boyfriends display and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm going to miss you."

St. John smiled and returned the hug, "Oih don't leave for another few days," He let the dragons circle around himself and his love. Then to a tune only St. John could hear he began to elegantly dance with Amara.

She smiled at his gesture, "I never knew you could dance."

St. John held her close, "It's a hobby."

-Meanwhile in Freddy and Todd's room-

Tabby peered out of the window and smiled, "I never knew Pyro could be so romantic."

Freddy nodded, "Yeah he's full of surprises." He paused for a moment, "We all are."

Tabby peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Oh really?"

Freddy smiled, "They call me the immovable, our bond forever unbreakable, affection is what you render, your heart so warm and tender," Tabby fought to keep the tears from flowing, "Its… its not done yet."

Tabby smiled and leapt into his arms, "It was beautiful."

-Later that day on the X-Mansion roof-

Todd lied on the roof with his hands behind his head. He peacefully enjoyed watching the darkening sky. Pietro made his way across the roof and sat next to his green comrade.

Todd smiled, "I hear Anna's been looking for you yo."

Pietro nodded, "I hear you and the wolf-girl are a thing now."

Todd sat up in total shock, "Who told you?"

Pietro smirked, "You just did."

Todd shook his head, "Busted."

Pietro smiled, "Better me than one-eye," Todd nodded in agreement, "So do I have to ask?"

Todd smiled, "Well everyone knows I saved her." Pietro continued to star at the sky, "After that she wouldn't leave me alone. And well one night I was catching flies behind the garage and there she was. We got to talking, I mean really talking yo, and one thing lead to another and we started making out behind the garage."

Pietro chuckled, "Ah, behind the garage, where a raccoon watches a boy become a man."

Todd joined Pietro in his laughter, "So what are you gonna do over our month of training?"

Pietro looked to his left, then to his right, "Well…"

He was immediately interrupted by an irate southern belle; "Pietro Django Maximoff! Ah see ya up there!"

Todd stared at Anna as she flew to meet them at eye level, "Hey can't you see we were having a good quality Brotherhood moment here?"

Anna glared at the amphibian, "Toad, leave," she said forcefully.

Todd began crawling down the side of the house, "Leaving."

Anna flew to Pietro's side and settled down next to him, "When?"

Pietro sighed, "Is this going to be like when you found out about me and Mystique?"

Anna leaned her head on his shoulder, "It wasn't while we were tryin' to figure things out, was it?"

Pietro smiled, "Of course not, I may be a whore but I'm a one woman whore…" he paused for a moment, "Well except for the school dance, but I was trying to prove a point."

She laughed, "Ya really know how to ruin a moment," she shoved him, sending him rolling off the roof. Pietro fell over the side and landed on the ground with a thud. She flew down and crouched next to him, "Pietro are ya okay?"

Pietro smiled, "I think I'm getting to old for this crap."

She smiled back at him, "Sometahmes ah don't know mah own strength," She closed the gap between them and gave him a passionate kiss.

A gruff voice began to speak from behind the young couple, "Stripes you're makin' it difficult for the kid to run."

Anna looked over her shoulder, "Oh Logan he just fell of the roof can't ya give him a break?"

"Sure, I'm not heartless," Logan smirked, "I'll even let him pick which bones I break."

Pietro sighed, "Can I pick Todd's legs?"

Logan began to chuckle as a familiar 'Skint' signaled the unsheathing of his claws, "Can't do it bub, Chuck says I need anger management therapy."

Pietro gave his best Brotherhood smile of innocence, "No, not you."

Logan nodded, "Although there is a certain satisfaction of impaling you and watching it heal over."

Pietro turned to Anna and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "If I survive this…" He paused, "You're going to have to do that thing I like."

Anna rolled her eyes and started walking to the mansion, "He's all yours."

Pietro's eyes went wide, "Hey!" then he saw Logan approaching him. He quickly jumped to his feet and sped off.

Logan smirked, "Let the hunt begin."


	7. Pietro and Laura?

Two weeks had passed since the Brotherhood of Evil began their training. Two weeks since Sam left with St. John and Lance. Two weeks since Piotr and Freddy took to mother Russia. Two weeks since Logan started dragging Todd into the woods. Two weeks since Agatha began Wanda's intense training. And two weeks since Pietro began to disappear at night.

-In the kitchen at midnight-

Jean walked into the kitchen, Wanda following close behind attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Wanda yawned as Jean made it to the fridge, "Last time mystically induce a pregnancy," Wanda stared as Jean bent down inside the fridge to rummage for food, "You're two months along how can you be this hungry?"

Jean peeked out from the fridge an apple in her mouth; a chicken leg in her left hand and a couple of leftover slices of pizza in his other hand. She telekinetically removed the apple from her mouth, "Well you're the one who said you can't get pregnant in a pool."

Wanda opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. She sat on the counter and watched as Jean ate, "Do you think there's another reason Lance wants us to train so badly?"

Jean cocked her head to the side, "Do you?"

Wanda looked down at the floor, "Maybe…" She paused for a few minutes; "It's just that Lance and Pietro have always been different when they're around each other… even more so after Lance got hurt."

Jean nodded, "Don't tell anyone this, but Scott has always considered Lance to be his equal as a tactician. So if Lance has a plan it must be a very good one."

Wanda chuckled, "Rocky could always spin a plan together… when he wasn't in a blind fury, of course," suddenly she became more serious, "Where do you think Pietro is?"

Jean put the chicken bone down and looked at her lover, both oblivious to the fact they had a visitor, "You know I can't peer into his mind."

Wanda sighed, "No. I know you can, but you won't."

Jean rolled her eyes, "I didn't want to pry, but… he's been meeting Laura in the sub-basement."

Wanda's expression turned to shock, "What?" Both women turned around to see an angered Anna; she stormed away before either woman thought to lift a finger.

-Meanwhile in the living room-

Logan sat in his favorite chair reading the newspaper, while Ororo lied on the couch reading a gardening magazine, and Agatha sat in armchair knitting.

Logan looked at the old grandfather clock, "Better go get the kid for his trainin' sessions."

Ororo peeked up from her magazine, "Honestly Logan can't the boy have one night off?"

Before Logan could answer he noticed Anna walking toward the elevator and push the hidden button to gain access to the sub-basement, "Where you goin' Stripes?"

Anna glared at the passage, "To kick Pietro's ass!"

Logan smiled, "Well kick it good."

Ororo glared at Logan, "Logan!"

Logan rolled his eyes and made his way to the fuming teenager, he turned her around placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes, "You're going to want to trip him so he can't run away."

Anna smiled and nodded, "Thanks, ah knew ya'd understand," the elevator beeped and she stepped inside.

Logan smiled proudly. Ororo shook her head, "She thinks of you as a father and you tell her violence is the answer."

Logan began walking up the stairs, "I can't get between a lover's spat 'Ro. I'd love to go down there beat Speedy stupid, make Hank fix him up, and start all over again, but this is something she has to do on her own."

Agatha smirked, "It appears the 'Wolverine' is more wise than I give him credit for," She smiled and held up a tiny scarlet sweater, "There."

-A few minutes later in the Brotherhood room-

With most of the Brotherhood boys gone, their beloved couch remained empty. Empty that is except for the Terrible Toad and master illusionist Lady Mastermind.

Todd periodically peeked glances at Regan, until she got fed up with his stares, "What!"

Todd cocked his head to the side, normally he would have flinched, but after training with the Wolverine he realized there are more deadly things to worry about than yelling, "Are you okay?"

Regan scoffed, "What makes you think I'm not?"

Todd peeked an eyebrow; "Well you've been wearing your pajamas and bathrobe ever since Lance left."

Regan sighed, "I miss that brooding dirty intellectual," Todd flipped into the air and used his wall crawling abilities to adhere to the ceiling, then made his way to the door, "What in the hell are you doing Toad?"

Todd took off his goggles and threw them to her, she caught them effortlessly and he hid in a dark shadow; "It's midnight Wolverine is gonna come get me for trainin', so I'm gonna ambush him." Footsteps could then be heard, Todd waited with anticipation.

Logan made his way into the room and flipped on the lights. Todd let out a scream and hit the ground with a thud, covering his sensitive eyes, "You're enthusiastic… guess I'm gonna have to beat it out of you."

Regan rolled her eyes and made her way to Todd to return his goggles, "Was he even close?"

Logan smirked, "Except for the stink, I wouldn't have known he was there."

Todd placed his goggles over his eyes and hopped to his feet. He kicked at Logan's head, but Logan stepped back just in time. Todd leapt into a handstand and gave Logan a barrage of kicks. Logan blocked most of them but one connected with his sternum and knocked him off balance. Todd hopped back to his feet and lifted his left leg into the air. He then sent it hurdling toward Logan's collarbone. Logan smirked then caught himself with his right arm and deflected the kick with a kick of his own. He regained his balance and swept Todd's legs out from under him.

Todd hit the ground with another thud, "Almost had ya that time yo."

Logan smirked, "Not even close kid, but you're getting better."

Regan peeked an eyebrow in interest, "So you've been teaching him Northern Shaolin? Very interesting."

Logan began walking out of the room, "Yeah Bigfoot said his legs are a lot stronger than his arms, so I decided to teach him how to kick." He stopped and turned to look at the blonde, "You want to train too?"

Regan walked around the couch and plopped down, "No thank you, I'm just as good as my sister and she managed to beat everyone in the institute."

Logan grunted and made his way out of the room. Todd paused for a moment, "He'll be home soon." He then hopped off after Logan.

Regan smiled, "I hope so."

-Meanwhile in the Sub-basement-

The elevator beeped and the doors opened, revealing an irate Anna.

Anna took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm herself, "I'm gonna kill him." She elevated herself off the ground, in order to remain as silent as possible. For as we all know a speed demon is prone to run if spooked.

Anna made her way around the Sub-basement, but everything was empty, except of course for Hank's lab. She looked around until inspiration hit, "The locker room." She quickly made her way to the locker room remaining as quiet as humanly possible. As she approached the boy's locker room she immediately noticed that the door was wide open. Two voices could be heard emanating from within.

"Pietro, I just don't know if we should be doing this. Much less keeping it a secret."

Anna began to grind her teeth, 'Laura.'

"I don't want anyone to know about this. Not Wanda, not your father, and especially not Anna."

Anna inched her way to the door and peered into the room. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. There in the middle of the room lied Pietro shirtless on his back with Laura wearing a sports bra and track pants straddling our hero. Laura held onto Pietro's arm as she twisted her body.

"Yeah that's it right there, right there," he grunted.

Anna burst into the room, "What the hell is goin' on in here!"

Pietro's eyes went wide in horror, "Anna I can explain."

Laura nodded in agreement, "It's not what it looks like."

Anna shook her head, "She's still sittin' on ya!"

Suddenly there was a loud pop.


	8. A King's Heir

-Locker room-

The popping sound rang out through Anna's ears, as Laura stood tall and extended her hand in an attempt to help Pietro up. Pietro graciously took her hand and stood up as well. He rubbed his shoulder as a deep sadness clouded his eyes.

Pietro looked deeply into Anna's eyes, "You thought Laura and I… You don't trust me do you?"

Anna furrowed her brow in anger, "Ah don't trust her."

Pietro suddenly found the ground very interesting, "Fantastic."

In the time it took Anna to blink he was gone. She turned towards the door, "Pietro wait!"

"Save it," Laura glared as Anna turned to acknowledge her presence, "You may be the one he has feelings for but you don't deserve him."

Anna sneered at her, "This comin' from the girl that was straddlin' mah boyfriend, not two minutes ago."

Laura smirked, "You have no idea what he was thinking. All you saw was a physical act." She began laughing, "He wanted to keep it a secret 'cause he knew you'd worry about him. You and that sister of his."

Anna's eyes become tiny slits, "If ya don't tell me what you're talkin' about…"

Laura held up a hand signaling for her to stop, "We both know you can hurt me all you want, but I'll keep coming back." She crossed her arms, "He's been training with me. Down here, every night."

Anna eyed her suspiciously, "Why ya? Whah not meh?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Who better to test the limits of a healing factor, than someone who has one of her own?" she began walking out of the room but paused at the door, and turned to the southern belle, "And by the way… we didn't have sex," she smirked, "But with the way you've been treating him… It's only a matter of time." She walked into the hallway towards the elevator, "Next time you have him all to yourself, check for my mark."

Anna glared at the back of her head, and whispered, "Bitch."

"Only on the weekends!" she paused for a moment, "And remember, if you screw up, I'll be there to console him!"

Anna began to grind her teeth, "Like hell ya will."

-Meanwhile in Wanda and Pietro's room-

Pietro sped into the room with a duffle bag in his hand. He threw it to the bed and walked to his dresser, he grabbed two handfuls of clothes and threw them on the bed. Then he walked to his closet grabbed a few pairs of pants and some of his favorite shirts. He walked back to his bed and began neatly folding his clothes and placing them in the duffle bag. He looked back at his closet door and stared at his Quicksilver uniform.

"Last time I saw you move that slowly, I caught you in a bear trap."

Pietro looked to the other side of the room and saw his sister smiling at him, "I remember that day, you caught the entire Brotherhood and left us hanging upside down from that tree for three hours."

Wanda chuckled then became more concerned, "Why are you leaving?"

Pietro sat on the bed and stared at his uniform, "Anna caught Laura and I in the locker room."

Wanda made her way to her brother's side and sat down next to him, "Oh Pietro what did you do this time?"

Pietro chuckled, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Wanda leaned her head on his shoulder, "Then what happened?"

"Promise not to get mad?" she nodded her head, "Laura's been helping me find limits to my healing ability."

Wanda shot up and shook her head, "Why did you feel the need to hide this from me?"

Pietro sighed, "I didn't want to worry you."

Wanda cocked her head to the side, "Well I'd rather be worried than lied to."

Just then a knock came at the door, "Wanda could ya give us a minute?"

Wanda looked the woman over, "Okay," then she looked to Pietro, "I'll be in Jean's room if you need me." He nodded in response.

Anna waited a few moments after Wanda had left, before she began to speak, "She said ya didn't have sex, but ah don't trust her. Tell meh ya didn't and ah'll believe it."

Pietro zipped up his bag, "I shouldn't have to tell you."

Anna glared at the speed demon, "Then tell meh what the hell was goin' on down there."

He sighed, "She popped my shoulder back into socket."

Anna's eyes went wide, "What? How'd ya do that? Whah wouldn't ya go see Hank?"

Pietro smirked, "Normal people need doctors, I only need bones and joints to be set."

Anna glared at him, "And what makes Laura so capable?"

He turned his back to her, "She knows more about the human body, than Lance knows about his jeep."

Anna ignored his vain attempt at a joke, her eyes softened as she saw the scar on his back; left when he tried to protect her from a jealous ex-girlfriend who almost made Wanda seem stable, almost, "Turn around and look at meh." He did as he was told, then she noticed two, inch long scars on his chest, right where his sternum resides, "She gave ya those."

Pietro's hand moved to the scars in a blur, "I fell and she caught me with her claws."

Anna looked at his chest in confusion, "If ya can heal, whah do ya have scars?"

"Every wound leaves some form scar," Pietro smiled half-heartedly, "I'm not as efficient as I pretend to be."

Anna placed her head against his chest, "And where do ya plan on runnin' off to?"

Pietro held her as tightly as his mutant strength would allow, "Where ever the wind takes me."

Anna smirked, "In other words ya have no ahdea where to head to," Pietro sat on his bed, "Whah don't we head to Genosha?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "What's in Genosha?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Every now and then, could ya turn off the cartoons and watch the news?"

Pietro smiled, "Well let's get you packed, before Wolverine shows up and decides to remove body parts I've grown attached to."

Anna chuckled, "Ah'll be sure to travel lahght."

-Meanwhile in Jean's room-

Wanda opened the door and inched her way to the bed and wrapped a possessive arm around her love, "Honey I'm home?"

Jean stirred and smiled, "Did you remember the milk this time?"

Wanda chuckled, "Of course," she snuggled closer to the redhead.

Jean sat up and looked down at the resident witch, "Do you think Pietro and Anna will be okay?"

Wanda smirked, "Of course. In fact if I know my baby brother, they're probably going at it right now…" she paused as realization hit her, "In my bed!"

Jean became serious, "Well it is a rather comfortable bed," she let a small smile slip, "After all…" She held her stomach.

Wanda leaned in and rubbed her lover's stomach, "Although nothing can compare to that night in the pool," she moved her hand to Jean's and intertwined their fingers, "Have you picked out any names?"

-Brotherhood Boarding House-

The only thing that remained from the past was the sign that once proudly displayed 'Brotherhood Boarding House.' Now, only various frames stood tall on the foundation and several spare boards and nails littered the ground. A woman sat patiently in the middle of the structure, a cane in her lap, as another woman walked onto the grounds. The walking woman wore her almond hair in a bun and wore a light purple skirt and business jacket.

As she walked her form began to change. Her skin became blue, her eyes yellow, and her hair hell to her shoulder and took on a crimson hue. Her business attire shifted into leather, "Irene, I am surprised to see you here."

Irene looked up at her, "I have news regarding your daughter."

Raven's eyes went wide, "What has happened to my daughter?"

Irene stood up, her cane leading her way to Raven's side, "It is not what will happen to your daughter, it is what your daughter will do."

Raven peeked an eyebrow in interest, "And what, pray tell, will my daughter do?"

Irene smirked, "She will reunite a king with his heir."

Raven sneered, "So long as that fool's plans don't involve my daughter I could care less what he does with that boy," she paused to regain her composure, "Is there anything else I must know?"

Irene began to make her way to Raven's car, "Their leader may approach you, I suggest you make your presence known to them."

Raven smirked, "I have grown to long for my boys…" she pause for a moment, "No matter how infuriating they may be."


	9. Reunited

-Two weeks later in the living room-

It had been a relatively quiet day, until Regan received a phone call from her husband. He had informed her that St. John and himself would be back at the mansion within the day. Now, in the early afternoon, Regan could hear the mighty jeep coming up the driveway, as could most of the residents of the mansion.

Shortly after the ignition cut two estranged men walked through the door. Regan looked at the two individuals, they were obviously St. John and Lance but they had changed so much in one month. The lanky teenage redhead stood tall and proud, his body toned with more muscle mass than he had left with, but he still had that maniacal glint in his eye. Lance on the other hand, changed significantly. No longer a scrawny teenage punk, he was now solely comprised of muscle, and his once proud mullet had grown into long flowing hair to be envied.

Regan stared at her husband in wonder, "Lance?" he smiled, "You're… bigger."

Lance smirked and nodded, "Yeah a little hard work goes a long way."

St. John furrowed his brow, "Do you smell somethin' mate?"

"Yeah, it smells… familiar," Before Lance had the chance to look around he was tackled by a green blur.

Todd sat on Lance chest with the biggest grin his face could show, "Lance buddy I missed you, yo!"

Regan grabbed him by the shirt collar, "He's been back for two minutes, and you've killed him!"

Lance chuckled got up and dusted himself off, "Regan it's okay, I missed you too Todd."

Suddenly a fiery woman ran into the room and leapt into St. John's arms, "'Mara! Oih missed you luv!" They exchanged a long passionate kiss, "Oih see you missed me too."

"Well I see our fearless leader has returned," the occupants looked to Wanda smiling from atop the stairs.

St. John furrowed his brow while still holding a now extinguished Amara in his arms, "Hey what about me Sheila?"

Wanda smirked as she descended the stairs, "Oh how could I forget the Brotherhood mascot?"

St. John smiled and nodded, "Just don't let it happen again Sheila."

Lance pulled Regan into a hug, "Are you going to tell me about your little adventure?"

Lance smiled, "Maybe, how about a late lunch first?"

Regan smirked, "Sure St. John can make his famous Cajun chicken."

St. John put Amara down and looped his arm through hers, "Funny story about that dish Sheila, oih actually had to teach dear ole Remy that one." St. John paused for a moment and smiled a surreal smile, "Luv, oih ever tell you the story about how the Wonder from Downunder met the Soihlent Russian, and the Ragin' Cajun?" Amara shook her head as she felt the sadness emanate from his words, "That Cajun," he chuckled and shook his head, "That Cajun was one in a million," he stated more lost in his memories than in his current conversation.

Amara and St. John left the room walking towards the kitchen, Wanda and Todd following close behind, "I missed you, Lance. I missed you a lot."

Lance smiled and held her closer to his body, "I missed you too."

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the room, Agatha stood at the top of the stairs assessing the situation.

-A few hours later-

Freddy and Piotr walked into the living room leaving the door wide open. They carried every piece of luggage that they had taken with them in one trip.

Freddy looked around in confusion, "I don't know what happened I called them an hour and a half ago."

Piotr nodded in agreement, "It is strange that they'd leave us at the airport comrade."

At that very moment two new but familiar voices entered the scene, "I just can't believe you'd trick me like that."

"And ah can't believe you're still rantin' about this!" all of a sudden Pietro came flying into the room and slammed right into Freddy.

Freddy looked down at his stomach and began to peel Pietro's flattened body off his own, "Good thing I'm the Blob." Piotr only nodded in agreement.

Anna stomped her way into the room, "And another thing…"

Pietro immediately interrupted her, "Freddy!" Pietro smiled and pointed to Freddy's chin, "You grew a beard!"

Freddy smiled and set his silver-haired companion on his feet, "Yeah."

Pietro took a step back to take in his brother in arm's new appearance. Pietro smiled, "Wow look at those arms, I bet they're thicker than Todd."

Freddy flexed his now mightier muscles, making them appear even bigger than Pietro originally thought, "Me and Piotr here were training hard."

Piotr smiled, "If you will excuse me comrades, I will head to the kitchen and make sandwiches."

Everyone waved Piotr off, "Ah see ya shaved your head too."

Freddy rubbed his now baldhead, "Yeah I think it looks cool."

Pietro wrapped an arm around his Lady and totally forgot about their argument, "What do you say about finding the rest of the Brotherhood and swap stories?"

Freddy smirked, "If that's fancy talk for get drunk and party I'm in."

Just then a crazed blonde woman leapt on to Freddy's back and kissed the back of his head, "Hope you save some booze for me you lousy drunks!"

Freddy reached behind his back and pulled an excited Tabby into his arms, "Tabby!"

She smiled at him, "Did you miss me big guy?"

She pointed him towards the kitchen, and he began walking, "Course I did."

She kicked her legs in excitement, "What'd you bring me?"

Freddy smirked, "Some Russian vodka that'll knock Wolverine on his ass."

Pietro began walking after them until Anna pulled him back to her side, "Are ya still mad at me?"

Pietro smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Of course not, seeing my old man brought some closure."

Anna smiled and lead him to the kitchen, "Ah'm glad."

Pietro picked her up bridal style and speed her to the door, where they could hear St. John telling a story about Remy.

"And then Remy says to the salesmen, he says, 'You ever been punched in the face for talkin' too much!"' there was a collective laugh as St. John finished his story.

"Ya never forget your first love," Anna sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Pietro stared at the door for a few seconds, "You're right, I'll never forget you," he took a deep breath and finally pushed his way through the door, "I have a story that involves the Cajun, a potted plant, and the ever calm Sabretooth."

-Several hours later in the Brotherhood room-

The Brotherhood room lies in shambles. Beer cans cover the floor, as well as several bodies. Freddy lied propped up against the wall a sleeping Tabby in his lap. St. John lie on his back in the middle of the floor with Amara cuddled up close to him. Piotr's unconscious form leaned against another wall, a lampshade adorning his head. Pietro and Anna lie spooning on the infamous Brotherhood couch, while Wanda was passed out on Lance's favorite armchair. Todd was on the coffee table until he rolled over and ended up on the floor.

Lance stood at the entryway smiling, a sleeping Regan in his arms, "Bunch of lousy drunks." He walked down the hall finally arriving at his room. He pushed the door open and made his way to the bed, gently setting Regan down and pulling the blanket over her body.

He then made his way out of the room and down the hall to the stairs; he descended the stairs and walked out of the front door.

-Half an hour later at the Brotherhood Boarding House-

Lance walked up the now completed steps, and pushed the door, shaking his head at the absence of a lock. He looked around amazed at the progress. Raven was obviously using the original floor plan. Lance placed his hand on the wall and sent out a mild tremor.

He smirked, "Steel reinforced walls, clever."

"Avalanche, what a wonderful surprise," Lance spun around trying to locate the source of the voice, "I assume you're alone," Lance refused to speak, "Of course, you would never endanger my boys."

Lance looked towards a shadowy corner, "What do you want Mystique?"

Raven stepped out of the shadow her hands on her hips, "Why Lance you came to me."


	10. Skin Deep

-The next morning in the Sub-Basement-

The Brotherhood, minus Lance, walked down the cold metal corridor. Every now and then one of their members would take a wayward glance at one of the doors. Needless to say the Brotherhood members were praising Thor for enhanced mutant metabolisms, as none of them suffered from a hangover.

Todd hoped along with a smile on his face, "I can't believe Wolverine bought us a cake, yo."

Wanda crossed her arms, "Yeah it is a bit out of character." They continued to walk until they made it to the danger room doors.

Pietro nodded in agreement, "I didn't think Wolverine liked us."

St. John looked at the closed doors, "What oih want to know is, whoih the cake is in here?"

The doors opened and the Brotherhood walked into the dark room. As soon as they all made it in the doors closed and loud 'click' was heard. Freddy began to pound on the door, "It's locked."

Pietro's eyes darted back in forth, "We should have known something was up, when St. John started pointing out a trap based background."

All of the lights came on at once, and Logan's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "So you punks like to throw wild parties that involve the entire mansion, my secret stash of beer, corrupting the student body, and taking over the world?"

Wanda glared at her brother, "Pietro!"

Pietro smiled the patented Brotherhood smile of innocence, "What? I was doing my impersonation of father."

Logan's voice cut the twins off before they could continue their fight, "Let's see you put that training to work." As he finished his sentence buzz saws and laser cannons came out of the walls and tentacles shot out of the floor as sections of said floor fell into nothingness.

Todd scratched his head, "So does that mean there's no cake?"

-Several hours later in the living room-

The secret elevator opened to reveal a battered, bruised, and lightly charred Brotherhood.

St. John fell flat on his face; "Gravity sucks." The other Brotherhood members filed out of the elevator, "Anyone willin' to help their mate in need?" Freddy grabbed what was left of St. John's pant leg and began dragging him along the floor.

Wanda shook her head, "Great Wolverine knocked the sanity back into him."

Pietro let out a week laugh, "Nobody hits that hard."

Todd hopped into a chair and nursed a bruised arm, "That was cruel and unusual punishment yo."

Freddy nodded in agreement as he tackled the couch leaving St. John on the floor, "We have Rights right? I mean just 'cause we don't pay taxes, vote, or give a damn about who's in office doesn't mean we don't have rights… Right?"

Wanda glared at everything in the room with a pulse, "Where's Lance and why didn't he get tortured like the rest of us?"

The doorbell rang as she finished her question and St. John suddenly sprang back to life to go answer the door, "Brotherhood Protection Agency, if you need protection, we'll be glad to take your money."

Pietro nudged his sister, "See?"

St. John threw open the door to reveal Ms. Raven Darkholme herself, "Crap." Was all St. John could muster before she changed her shape to match that of the beaten Aussie. She soon disarmed him of his precious lighter, "Whoih do people keep doin' that!" and spun him and herself around a few times.

Freddy got off the couch and looked at the fight in confusion, "Which one's which?"

Wanda glared at the two St. Johns, "Blast 'em both and figure it out later."

St. John pointed at St. John, "The Sheila's got moih lioghter! Grab Her!"

St. John looked down at his hand, "No it's me mates." But it was too late; Pietro, Freddy, and Todd tackled him and began issuing a savage beating to the Aussie.

Wanda stood next to her brother as they continued to look at the fight, "I still want to blast them."

Pietro scratched his chin, "You'd fry your entire team." Suddenly Wanda felt very foolish. How could her brother be beating the snot out of St. John, if he was standing right next to her? Pietro smiled and transformed into Wanda, "Hey you idiots she's over here!"

Wanda looked at Wanda in shock, "What?" Soon she was tackled by all four of her companions and beaten. Thinking quickly she released a massive amount of hex energy and turned her teammates into twitching masses of pain, "Mystique!"

Wanda examined her nails and finally turned back into Raven, "All of that training and experience and you have no idea who your allies are, or your enemies for that matter."

Wanda glared at the blue shape shifter as the Brotherhood boys began climbing to their feet, "Who invited you!"

"I did," The occupants of the room turned to the door to see none other than Lance Alvers himself. His shirt was ripped and various parts of his body were beginning to bruise.

Unbeknownst to the Brotherhood but every single occupant of the mansion was now watching them from a variety of places, "Whah is she here Lance?"

Lance looked at the top of the stairs to Anna, "I'm tired of being lied to, she may be the wicked bitch of the west but she was always straight with me and the boys."

Anna glared at the rock tumbler, "Ya can't trust her she's the bad guy!"

Lance smirked, "Exactly."

Anna stared at him in confusion, "What?

Lance stood his ground and gave her a determined look, "It's been my experience that the bad guys are too insufferably pleased with themselves to lie. It's the good guys you have to watch out for."

Wanda climbed to her feet and dusted herself off, "Who is lying to us this time?" her signature blue flame engulfed both hands.

Pietro was breathing heavily as he leaned against the back of the couch, "Is it Todd?"

Lance glared at one individual in particular, "Why don't you go ahead and come clean?"

-Meanwhile across town in an abandoned movie theatre-

Blackheart sat in one of the seats in the middle of the theatre. His feet were kicked up onto the seat in front of him, a bucket of popcorn on his lap. He was currently staring at a blank screen and every so often tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

The Man walked down the isle and took a seat behind Blackheart, "I will never understand why you mortals find these buildings so fascinating."

The Man smiled uneasily and snapped his fingers, two hired goons in the operating booth began to shuffle around until an old black and white cartoon came onto the screen, "They're usually more entertaining boss."

Blackheart smiled, "Fascinating," He sat there for several minutes enjoying the cartoon, "Did you do as I asked?"

The Man smiled, hoping to be praised, "Yeah I sure did. He went to go visit the blue chick last night but he still doesn't seem to trust me."

Blackheart laughed at the cartoon antics that were taking place, "Excellent, when I rise to power you will be my second in command."

The Man's eyes went wide in amazement, "Really? Thanks boss."

Blackheart clapped as the credits for the show ran, "There is much I must do before the eclipse. I must insure that my scheme will not be jeopardized. I can not allow these X-Men to interfere."

The Man smiled, "Don't worry about them boss, me and the boys could lay waste to 'em if you want."

Blackheart stood up, the popcorn bucket still in his hand, "That will not be necessary, when the time comes I will be forced to destroy them all."

The Man followed Blackheart as he began walking out of the theatre, "One question though."

Blackheart kept walking, "You have been loyal. I will entertain this question."

The Man rubbed his hands nervously, "Why did you want me to tell the kid about the blue chick, if she has all the information?"

Blackheart stopped walking, his fingers elongated into jet-black claws, "Nothing can penetrate my skin," he tapped on his chest and a metallic sound filled the empty theatre, "So it would not matter if they had an army, they would still be crushed by my iron fist."


	11. Goin' Home

The X-Men looked on in astonishment, on only a few rare occasions had they ever seen the rock-tumbler in such a hostile mood. The Brotherhood stared at their infuriated leader in a mix of shock and fear. Raven simply leaned against the couch and smirked.

Lance glared Charles, "You knew," he whispered but with his next sentence he began venting his frustrations, "You knew everything! Every single shitty thing that happened to us!"

Scott stepped forward, "Hey!"

Lance turned his glare to Scott and immediately cut him off, "Back off Blinky, I'm not in the mood!"

Logan growled at the teen, "Show some respect to the man that gave you a home."

Lance laughed sinisterly, "Only after he condemned the first one."

Wanda was the first to approach Lance, "What did he know?"

Lance took a step back and shifted his body so he could look Wanda in the eyes, "Everything. He knew Mystique was coming back for us, so he got us to move here," He turned his attention back to the headmaster, "You knew Fury was going to use Kurt, so you offered him Pietro on a silver platter! He knew what Magneto did to us, and he's been making Bigfoot find a cure! And you know some psycho is stalking Wanda, and you haven't even lifted a finger to help!"

Scott and Logan defensively stepped in front of Charles, "And what makes you think Mystique is gonna be any kinda help, kid?"

Raven smirked, "I may have just discovered this news myself, but I'm here and willing to help, something you cannot attest to."

Logan balled his hands into fists, "You're preying on these kids," he began approaching the blue shape-shifter but immediately noticed Wanda's hands being engulfed in her blue hex flame, both of Lance's arms being directed at his body, St. John flicking his lighter with a maniacal smile, and Freddy, Todd, and Pietro positioning themselves in front of Raven. He shook his head in disgust, "And I thought you punks were finally growing up." He turned his back to the group and began walking down the hall, "New Mutants, suit-up, Danger Room, ten minutes!"

Most of the New Mutants immediately left, but a few in particular lingered and slowly made their way back upstairs. Raven made her way to the head of the pack, "So will you and your X-Men steps aside?"

Charles examined the woman carefully, "Did you forget that I have complete custody of the boys and Wanda?"

Raven chuckled, "You bleeding heart," Charles peeked an eyebrow in confusion. "Did you honestly believe I wouldn't sneak a clause that would insure that I regain custody of my boys?"

Charles shook his head in disbelief, "Scott, keep an eye on Raven," Scott nodded, and Charles turned his attention to the rest of his X-Men, "As for the rest of you, allow the Brotherhood to gather their possessions in peace."

Pietro lingered in the room as he watched his brethren venture up the stairs, "You used me. You knew what he was after."

Charles steepled his hands, "Your father…"

Pietro immediately interrupted him, "You leave my father out of this. He may have sent Sabretooth to do his dirty work, but his victims always knew it was the hand of Magneto that decided their fate," He shook his head and actually walked up the steps.

-A few minutes later in Jean's room-

Jean sat on her bed as she watched the mother of her child gather articles of clothing and shoving them into a duffle bag.

Jean opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat. Wanda turned her back to Jean and sighed, "Will you please say something?"

Jean was taken aback by the force in her words, "What would you want me to say?"

Wanda clutched the bag, "Anything. I want you to be angry; I want you to be sad. Hell I'd even want you to come with me."

Jean rubbed her stomach, "You know I can't."

Tears threatened to escape Wanda's eyes, "Well… I umm… I guess I'll come visit you on weekends."

Jean got off the bed and made her way to Wanda, she wrapped her arms around the trembling woman, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot…" She paused for a moment, "Tell me about Blackheart."

Wanda shook her head, "I thought he was just some gang leader, but… now Lance has all this new information, and he hasn't told us anything."

Jean's embraced tightened, "You don't know anything about him?"

Wanda shook her head, "He just showed up out of no where, gave the Brotherhood a job then tried to kill the boys."

Jean peeked an eyebrow, "Lance obviously knows more about him now," she kissed Wanda on the cheek, "Don't forget child support."

-Meanwhile in Freddy and Todd's room-

Todd and Freddy hussled around the room, stuffing everything that wasn't bolted down into duffle bags they 'liberated' from the linen closet.

Todd smiled at all the overstuffed bags, "I think we got some good loot yo."

Freddy nodded in agreement, "I'm glad Mystique came back for us."

Todd zipped up the last duffle bag, "Me too, this place was starting to feel like home or something."

A knock came at the door and Tabby let herself in, "Freddy we need to talk."

Freddy reached over and picked Todd up by the shirt collar, "Give us a minute buddy," he then tossed the amphibian out of the open window, "Are you mad at me?"

Tabby stared at him for what must have felt like an eternity. She finally leapt at him and embraced him in a passionate hug, "I understand. I understand that you need to go, but I want you to know I'll be right here if you ever want to come back." At a loss for words Freddy simply returned the hug and smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

-Meanwhile on the front lawn-

Todd plummeted to the ground at an alarming speed. At the last second he flipped in the air and gracefully landed on his feet.

He stood up straight and dusted himself off, "At least he gave me a warning."

A low growl came from behind the teenage amphibian, "Aye but I dinna see how you're out of the woods yet."

Todd turned around and shot her the patented Brotherhood smile of innocence, "Hey Rahne I was just about to go visit you."

Rahne peeked an eyebrow, "Really?"

Todd's eyes darted back and forth, "Of course."

Rahne smirked, "Ye canna lie to me," she stepped in and gave him a kiss, "Now tell me what's goin' on."

Todd smiled, "Xavier knows about all the cruddy stuff that's happened to us and he wouldn't help so Lance is pissed at him and Mystique came back and she's gonna take us home to the boarding house and now I don't know where I stand with you but that kiss was great," he took several deep breathes as he finished his rant.

She smiled at him, then she transformed into her transitional form, "Seems to me that you're damned if ye do and damned if ye don't," she then leapt at him and pinned him to the ground. She glared into his goggle covered eyes.

Todd smiled uneasily, "Wow you're pretty when you're baring your fangs at me."

She growled at him, "Y'stink but I think we're okay," she punctuated her statement with a passionate kiss.

Todd's eyes glazed over, "You're the reason I brush my teeth."

-A few minutes later in Amara and Tabby's room-

Scorch marks decorated the walls and all of the furniture. Amara stood on one side of the room in her magma form, while St. John stood on the other side. His tattered clothes were now burnt and smoldering.

She glared at him and threw another fireball at him, "I can't believe you're leaving me!"

St. John smirked and caught the fireball, "Come on Luv, oih promise to visit you," he turned the fireball in a heart and made a fiery arrow shoot through it.

She rolled her eyes, "That's not the point."

St. John sighed, "Oih know 'Mara but oih can't stay here anymore. Oih came back after Remy doihed because they're family and we had nowhere else to go… Oih can't keep comin' back here. This place is filled with bad voihbes Luv."

Her eyes softened at his words, she shifted back into her human form, "Johnny…" He smiled and pulled her into a hug, no words were exchanged, he just held her.

-Meanwhile in Lance and Regan's room-

Regan sat on the bed glaring at Lance, while he neatly threw everything they owned into Regan's suitcases and some spare duffle bags he 'found' in Scott's room.

Regan crossed her arms, "So when did you plan on telling me about our little move?"

Lance kept stuffing possessions into bags, "I told you didn't I?"

Regan furrowed her brow in frustration, "You told the entire mansion. Now tell me why we have to move. You've been betrayed before, what makes this any different from your past experiences?"

Lance slammed the suitcase shut and just stood there, "I don't like people making chumps out of people who trust them, I don't like people turning my team into chumps, and most of all I hate being made into a chump."

Regan peeked an eye in interest, "And Xavier turned you into a 'chump'?"

Lance sat next to her on the bed and buried his face in his hands, "We trusted him, he was supposed to be better than Magneto. This was supposed to be our second chance, but you know what?" she didn't answer she only looked at him. Fear crept into her mind, never before had she truly known fear until she witnessed Lance's silent anger, "Mystique may be the Devil, but she's the Devil I trust."

Everything clicked inside Regan's head, "And the Devil you know is better than the Devil you don't."

"Something like that," Lance gathered most of the bags and started walking towards the door, "I'll tell Pietro to run some stuff to the boarding house, you go find the others and tell them to hurry up. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

-A few minutes later in the garage-

Pietro sat in the jeep waiting for any of his teammates to ask him to run some bags to the boarding house. He had already delivered Wanda's and his own possessions. He stared into space as footsteps could be heard on the concrete.

He sighed, "I was wondering when you would come talk to me."

The footsteps abruptly stopped, "Ah don't see whah ah had to come to ya, ya should have come to me."

Pietro hopped out of the jeep and sped to the other side, "You know that's not my style."

Anna threw her hands into the air, "Here we go. Can't ya ever just put your ego asahde and have a civilahzed conversation?"

He sat down on the cold concrete and leaned against one of the tires on the jeep, "Come on Roguiet be honest, it was the ego that drew you to me."

Anna rolled her eyes, "The only reason ah'm still here is 'cause ah know deep down you're a good guy."

Pietro smiled, "I'm going to miss you too."

She finally took a seat next to him, "What are we gonna do?"

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, "I can't stay here… I thought he didn't know what Fury had planned. I can forgive ignorance… but I can't forgive what he turned me into."

Anna rested her head on his shoulder, "Ya did what ya had to do."

Pietro sighed, "I just wish…"

She silenced him with a kiss, they shared several passionate minutes, "You're leavin' and ah don't know when ah'm gonna see ya, so whah don't we just pretend lahke we're a normal couple and enjoy our tahme together?"

Pietro smiled, "Why don't I come and steal you away for a while?"

-Meanwhile in the living room-

Raven stood across the room from Scott, Kitty, and Kurt. They had all been standing in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity for the X-Men, while Raven somewhat enjoyed the entire ordeal.

Raven began examining her nails, "Cyclops tell me, how does it feel to lose the love of your life to one of my companions?"

Kitty glared at the shape-shifter, "Like, what are you trying to get at Mystique?"

Scott raised his hand instructing Kitty to stop, "Jean's a big girl, she can make her own decisions," he smirked, "But you have to tell me, how it feels to have your daughter hate ever molecule that makes up your worthless hide."

Raven chuckled, "I see you've developed a scintillating wit. One finally question, doesn't it tear at your insides to know that the woman that handed you your first defeat is now 'fathering' a child with your Jean?"

Excess optic energy began to radiate around Scott's glasses, "How do you know about that?"

Raven smirked, "Not everyone on your team is as trustworthy as you would like them to be."

Scott began to grind his teeth and reached for his glasses, "If you touch those glasses I will bury you Blinky." Lance stood in the middle of the stairs several bags in his hands.

Kitty glared at the rock-tumbler, "Why are you, like, doing this Lance? You're totally, going back to being the villain."

Lance pushed passed the group and set the bags he was carrying down on the floor, "We're not the kinda people that become doctors or lawyers, we're outlaws, born and bred thugs. The world needs heroes, but heroes need villains, and I'm happy to fill that role."

Kitty shook her head, "So next time we meet we're, like, enemies?"

Lance nodded, "And I'm gonna beat you too."

Scott smirked, "Yeah? You and what army?"

As he finished his statement a determined voiced called from atop the stairs, "How about this army mate?" The three X-Men turned to look up the stairs only to be met with the determined expressions plastered on most of the Brotherhood's faces.

At that moment Charles wheeled into the room, "Enough!" All of the astonished occupants turned to stare at Charles. He then eyed his students, "I told you to let them leave peacefully," He then wheeled himself in front of Raven and Lance, "For your sake Raven the Brotherhood better be taken care of."

As the remaining Brotherhood members gathered there possessions and made their way to the front door Raven stuck around in the living room, "There is a truck in the driveway, tell Todd he is to drive." Lance nodded and Raven turned back to the X-Men in front of her. She smirked, "Kurt you and your sister are always welcome in my home." With that she and her Brotherhood left.


	12. One Last Night

Anna sat on her bed still in shock at the day's events. After the Brotherhood left Charles had called the X-Men into his office to discuss new business. Which consisted of breaking up the old X-Men team to create three new ones. It came as no surprise when Charles declared Scott as the leader of the first team of Jean, Kitty, Piotr, Logan, and Jubilation. Anna wasn't even surprised when he made Kurt the leader of the second team, which now consisted of Rahne, Jamie, Ray, Roberto, and Tabby, she was very proud of him. But it still didn't surprise her, everyone liked Kurt and they looked up to him, so they wouldn't give his orders a second thought. What did surprise her was the fact that Charles had made her, Anna Marie Darkholme, leader of the third team. She was now in charge of Sam, Bobby, Amara, and Laura. What she thought was a disadvantage, of only having five people on her squad, was explained shortly after the others had left. She was instructed that at the end of the day she would be taking her team to stay with Warren Worthington the third. Apparently he was going through some form of secondary mutation and he would be joining the mansion soon, but until then he would be teaching her air-borne teammates how to fly. Finally, to top everything off, Charles had told Anna, that her team was meant to stop the Brotherhood if they go back to their old ways. To say Anna had a long day; would be the understatement of the year.

Anna sighed as a knock came at the door, "Come in," she watched as the door slowly opened, reveling a person she did not want to talk to, "What do ya want Laura?"

Laura walked into the room and sat on Kitty's bed only to stare at Anna, "It's obvious you don't like me, are you sure you're capable of being an effective leader?"

Anna smirked, "The Professor made me leader for a reason. He knows ah won't pull mah punches whahle fightin' Quicksilver and the Brotherhood. And asked for ya, ah have your back whether ya have mahne or not."

Laura nodded and made her way to the door, but stopped just short, "I have your back too," after a small pause she finally left the room.

-Meanwhile across town at the Brotherhood Boarding House-

The Brotherhood had finally settled into their new home. They had taken refuge on the classic Brotherhood couch and stared at the old television. Yes the Brotherhood was home and life promised to be good. But, as we all know life lies.

Agatha walked into the room and the TV magically turned off, "Blackheart will rip you all apart."

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Agatha rolled her eyes, "He is more powerful than all of you."

The Brotherhood began to protest, but Lance let out a small tremor, "She's right we need a plan. He's got gangs, weapons, generals, communications, and other stuff we probably don't know about."

Pietro sat back against the couch, "Well what do you want us to do?"

Lance stood up and stretched, "Well Agatha is gonna tell us everything about this guy."

Agatha stared at the teen and discovered he was completely serious, "Blackheart is a powerful demon, the son of Mephisto ruler of one of several Hell dimensions. Blackheart's magical limits are unknown; he could very well be more powerful than his father. One thing is known, during the solar eclipse his power will grow exponentially."

Pietro snorted, "Is that it? And I thought this was going to be a challenge."

Agatha swiftly hit him on the nose with her walking stick, "His strength and speed are enhanced by supernatural means. His telepathic and telekinetic powers enhance him beyond the level of any typical demon. His most powerful ability lies within his manipulation of Dark Energy."

Wanda cocked her head to the side, "What's Dark Energy?"

Agatha shook her head, "Black elemental magic."

Lance clapped his hands and smiled, "Well if that doesn't make the Brotherhood the underdogs in this fight, I don't know what would."

Freddy looked to his leader, "So what should we do Lance?"

Lance smirked, "Take the night off."

Pietro sped in front of his leader before he could exit the room; "I think I speak for the entire team when I say this Lance, what the hell are you talking about?"

Lance looked at Pietro then to the rest of his team, "Look, this is a fight where there's a good chance that we're not coming back home. Hell we could all die. I say tonight we live our lives the way we always wanted to."

Todd hoped onto the back of the couch, "We're all gonna die?"

St. John chuckled, "Loihfe or death odds with the Brotherhood, wouldn't have it any other way."

Pietro smirked, "So when do we save the world Lance?"

Lance smiled and started walking out of the room, "We'll save the world tomorrow, we'll wait but in the meantime lets celebrate that we don't give a fuck, throw our middle fingers in the air, and take the night off. Just try and keep a low profile!"

Needless to say the Brotherhood was left speechless, so they did what they had just been instructed to do. They left, left to have a good time.

-Several minutes later in the Bayville Mall-

Wanda darted in and out of stores dragging her brother behind her. Just when Pietro thought he would get a moments peace Wanda would snatch his hand and hurry him to the next little shop.

Pietro finally stopped his sister, "Wanda what are you doing?"

Wanda darted into a jewelry store, "I want to buy her something but I didn't know what until I saw that," she pointed to a beautiful ring, "I want to buy Jean a ring."

Pietro chuckled, "But we're broke, you can't even buy her a taco."

Wanda smirked, "You're broke, I'm a witch. After a transmutation spell I have a handful of valuable gems."

As she finished her sentence an employee approached her, "Can I help you ma'am?"

-A few minutes later-

Wanda and Pietro walked out of the store. Wanda walked with an air of confidence playing with a small box in her pocket.

Pietro shook his head, "Transmutation spell huh? What else can you do?"

Wanda grabbed her brother's hand as it began to glow red. Pietro blinked and suddenly the twins were back in the Brotherhood house, "Teleportation spell comes in handy when my ride starts complaining."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Just be ready in three hours."'

Wanda peeked an eyebrow, "Why? What happens in three hours?" but alas her words fell on def ears, Pietro was long gone, "Pietro!"

-One hour later in Anna and Kitty's room-

Anna sat on her bed across from the silver-haired speed demon. Every now and then he would just smile at her.

Anna peeked an eyebrow in curiosity, "Umm, Pietro? Are we gonna do somethin'? You've been staring at me for half an hour."

Pietro genuinely smiled, "You look wonderful tonight."

Anna was a bit taken a back by Pietro's kind words, "Pietro, are ya okay?"

Pietro stared into her large emerald eyes; "If I die tomorrow, don't cry for me okay?"

Anna's eyes softened, "What are ya talkin' about?"

Pietro shook his head, "You know what they say, you might get run over or you might get shot."

Anna snorted, "You're tryin' to be philosophical?"

"Something like that," Pietro pulled her into a hug, "What about you? Do you want to tell me anything?"

She opened her mouth to speak but she was immediately cut off by a loud crash and several voice booming down the hallway, "What was that?" another explosion and scream could then be heard.

Pietro pulled her into a passionate kiss and sped to the door, "That would be my partner in crime."

Anna sighed, "Ah'm leavin' and ah don't know when ah'm comin' back."

-Meanwhile down the hall-

Kurt stood outside of the door, periodically knocking on it. Unbeknownst to the blue elf Todd and Rahne shuffled around the room. Todd quickly leapt into his pants and put his shoes on.

He then looked around the room quickly, and finally shook his head, "You know what? Just keep the shirts yo," he then stepped in and gave her a few quick kisses. He slowly made his way to the door put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. Then with his amphibian strength he threw the door open and began sprinting down the hall.

Kurt narrowly missed being hit by the door, "Hey! Vhat are you doing here Toad!" he made a few short teleports to cut off Todd, but alas Todd simply leapt over his pursuer.

A now fully clothed Rahne quickly ran out of the room, "Kurt leave him alone!"

Todd had finally made it to the stairs, and just as he was about to leap to ground level, Kurt tackled him, which sent both teens on a spiraling trip down ever single step. As they landed they back flipped away from each other.

Todd rolled his eyes, "Awe come on yo. Isn't this how we first met?"

Kurt had to let out a small chuckle, "And just like then, I'll beat you."

At the top of the stairs a small crowd consisting of Scott, Jean, and Piotr had gathered.

Scott sighed and looked toward his teammates, "We should do something." Jean simply rubbed her ever-expanding stomach while Piotr suddenly found the ground very interesting, "Fine, I'll just catch him and throw him over the fence, before anything valuable gets broken."

Todd and Kurt slowly circled each other until Todd saw something that would tip things in his favor; He smirked and shot out his tongue. Kurt narrowly avoided it, "Ewe Gross! Keep your tongue to yourself!" he then leapt toward the amphibian. Todd's tongue found it's mark and removed Scott's glasses from atop his ears. Before Scott could cover his eyes his crimson optic blast darted from his eyes and slammed into Kurt's back. As Kurt hit the ground, Logan, Hank, and Ororo gathered around the young mutant.

Todd did a quick side step and chuckled, "Always wondered if that would work." As Todd looked around he soon found himself surrounded by various X-Men, "Can't we all just get along yo?" As he finished his sentence a mighty gust of wind flew passed the gathered X-Men and he mysteriously disappeared.

Charles wheeled himself to the scene, "It appears Mr. Tolensky had outside help," he turned to look at Anna atop the stairs.

-Meanwhile at the Brotherhood Boarding House-

Pietro quickly made his way into the house with Todd on his shoulder. He stopped in the front hallway and dropped Todd.

Pietro crossed his arms, "Are you serious? You do know we're trying to keep a low profile right? Get in get out and don't do anything stupid."

Todd gave him the patented Brotherhood smile of innocence, "I just wanted to take out blue-boy."

Pietro furrowed his brow, "Don't give me that smile, I invented that smile…" he paused for a moment, "It was pretty cool how you made Blinky shoot Blue-boy in the back."

-Several minutes later in the park-

Amara walked into the dark park. She eyed her surrounding suspiciously; at this hour the park should be busy with people, the street lights should be on, and most of all St. John should be there welcoming her in his own unique way.

She walked deeper and deeper into the park, "Johnny! Are you here?" She paused for several minutes and just stared out into the nothingness. Until a small spark caught her eye, "Johnny? Is that you?" just as she finished her questions many large fireballs surrounded the young princess and morphed into various ladies and gentlemen. They all began to dance around the park. She looked on in awe, and through the crowd she saw her guy. St. John wore black slacks, a nice button up shirt with the top button undone, and a black jacket.

He smiled, "Hello Luv, would you care to dance?"

-Meanwhile in upstate New York-

Freddy had taken Tabby to an amusement park. They were currently wondering around in the house of mirrors. Tabby could tell Freddy had something on his mind, because he hadn't uttered two words to her the entire wonderful evening.

She grabbed his hand and made him stop walking, "You're hiding something… are you okay?"

Freddy smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Let's just say after tomorrow, it might not matter." Tabby shook her head and dismissed his response as some poetic phrase. She walked by his side and continued to enjoy the festivities.

-Meanwhile in Jean's room-

Jean sat on her bed rubbing her stomach, as an eerie scarlet light filled her room. She wasn't frightful nor was she surprised when Wanda emerged from the light.

Jean smiled at the witch, "Your brother really knows how to save the day."

Wanda nodded, "Every now and then he does something right," She paused for a moment and pulled the box out of her pocket, "Jean?" Jean looked up into her eyes, "I have something for you," she opened the box and presented a beautiful diamond ring to the redhead.

Jean's eyes shot open in surprise, "A ring?"

Wanda nodded, "To an extent a promise ring," Jean looked at her curiously; "I promise to come back." Jean sensed her sorrow and invited her to lie down with her, where they spent time just holding each other.

-A couple of hours later in a hotel room in New York City-

Lance lie on the hotel bed, an arm wrapped around the woman he loved.

She nestled into his chest, "Dinner, dancing, a passionate romp between the sheets, if I didn't know we were going to die tomorrow, I'd swear you were the most romantic man in the world."

Lance smiled a surreal smile, "Well I guess that makes me the most romantic man in the world, cause I fully intend on the Brotherhood surviving tomorrow night."

Regan gave him a passionate kiss that lasted several second, "You have a plan?" Lance only smiled in response.

-Meanwhile at the Genoshan Palace-

Pietro, Wanda, and Lorna made their way up the steps. Pietro knocked on the heavy door, and after a few seconds, the Master of Magnetism himself, answered the door.

Erik smiled, "It is good to see you, all of you."

Lorna giggled and leapt to give him a hug, "Daddy!"

Pietro stepped forward and gave him a hardy handshake, which Eric graciously returned, "Hello father."

Last was Wanda still standing on the stoop, "Wanda, won't you come inside?"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded, "I'd like that." Eric closed the doors after all of his children were safely inside his residence.


	13. Father, Savior, Magneto

**A/N: **Hello again brothers and sisters, as you can probably guess this is the final chapter of the show. It may get confusing, the first part of this story will be done in voiceovers. It's also a bit longer than usual. Well I hope you enjoyed reading the trilogy, although if you've gotten this far, you either love it or hate it… or you think it's just okay. Anyways, enjoy.

"So what's the plan oh fearless leader?" Wanda asked.

"Our first order of business is to ditch our uniforms and codenames," Lance replied.

Todd interrupted, "But why yo? They're part of who we are."

"I'm willing to bet, every thug, hood, and gang-member knows our codenames and colors," Lance's voice was stern, "If we show up in disguise we'll have a better shot at taking Blackheart down."

"So how are we going to do this?" Pietro spoke as quickly as ever.

"Communications, weapons, the snitch, the gang-leaders, and finding Blackheart are our main goals," Lance sounded more determined than he had ever been in his life, "According to the info Raven got us they're all hidden away in an abandoned movie theatre, a warehouse on the docks, a rundown house on the other side of town, and a diner along the back roads. We have to hit all these targets fast, hard, and at the same time before we can deal with Blackheart."

"But we don't know where to find Blackheart," Freddy's confusion was apparent.

-Brotherhood Boarding House-

"That's why I'm here," Wanda was confident, "I'll stay in the boarding house and conjure up a location spell."

Wanda lit what seemed like an endless amount of candles in the living room, she sat on the floor and crossed her legs. She took a meditative pose and began to slowly chant.

"But what if Blackheart's goons try to attack the house?" Worry was evident in Pietro's voice.

"You're going to stay there and protect her from anyone that might try to break in," Lance answered calmly.

Pietro sped around the house making sure the doors were locked. He would periodically peer out through the curtains into the blackness of the night.

"Don't worry, the house has been reinforced with steel. Anything short of the Blob cannot breach the walls," Raven reassured the speedster.

-The Diner-

Several gang-leaders sat around a rather large table. They discussed how profitable working for Blackheart was.

"Todd I want you to head to the diner. Blackhearts generals have meetings there. Use any and every trick you've got to beat the fact that that the Brotherhood is the dominant force in this town, into them," Lance returned to his determined state.

Suddenly the lights were cut, and screams of pain and panic soon followed. Guns were drawn and bullets flew blindly in the air until there was nothing but silence. The light returned and the owner ran into the middle of the room to see bloody and beaten men on his floor, along with the word 'Brotherhood' spray-painted on his white walls and ceiling.

"You can count on me Lance, I won't let the Hood down," Todd responded a hint of happiness in his voice.

-The Abandoned Movie Theatre-

"Good," Lance responded, "St. John, we need you to go to the abandoned movie theatre off of fourth street. Keep a low profile until you get in."

St. John snuck into the theatre through the back door, after rendering a few guards unconscious. He snuck through the main hallway attempting to remain as hidden as mutantly possible, until he reached a busy theatre. He slowly snuck in and his eyes grew wide as he saw a massive antenna erected in the middle of the room.

St. John cackled, "What do you want me to do when oih get there mate?"

Lance returned the laugh, "Burn it to the ground. No casualties."

A few minutes later St. John snuck through an alleyway as a towering inferno engulfed the theatre. He pulled his jacket close as Blackheart's goons ran passed him in escape.

-The Rundown House-

Lance's voice took a sinister turn, "Raven, find our informant and show him it isn't a good idea to screw with the Brotherhood."

Raven snuck through an alleyway and made her way up the driveway to the garage and hid in the shadows.

"And how do you expect me to gain access to that building? He's Blackheart's right hand man now. That building is impregnable," She replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Lance cleared his throat, "That's why Freddy's gonna make a door for you."

Freddy ran up the driveway and barreled through the garage door, with Raven in tow. Various gang-members opened fire on the Blob, but to no avail. Freddy simply laughed as his invulnerable skin stopped the bullets cold.

Freddy let out a chuckle, "No problem Lance, it'll be like a walk in the park."

Raven searched the rooms until she found her intended target. Her cold yellow eyes seemed to glare through the Man's very soul as he coward in fear.

"Do what you want to him but I want him alive," Lance put a mighty emphasis on his last order.

Raven closed in on her prey. She reached for a holster at her side and drew a small pistol. Freddy could only watch on in horror as gray matter, bits of skull, and blood stained a near by wall.

-Warehouse at the Docks-

"What about us darling?" Regan's voice had a seductive edge to it.

Lance and Regan flawlessly broke into the warehouse. Lance would dispatch wave after wave of wooden planks, boxes, and random pieces of garbage at anyone who tried to interfere with his mission.

"We're going to destroy every weapon in that warehouse," Lance paused, "After, you take anything that might come in handy in our final showdown."

With Blackheart's goons slipping into an Avalanche induced slumber, Regan was left free to raid the various weapon caches. With her expertise in firearms she acquired three high-powered rifles, and seemed pleased when she found a sleek, more powerful set of flamethrowers for a certain pyromaniac. After she gave him the okay, Lance let his destructive vibrations loose on everything that could be used on the streets. He smiled to himself as weapons all but turned to dust.

"When you're done with your missions, meet up at the Boarding house," confidence emanated from Lance's voice.

-The Brotherhood Boarding House-

Freddy and Raven were the last of the Brotherhood to return home. Lance immediately noticed that Freddy looked at Raven in shock and disappointment. He shook it off because as of right now Wanda was almost done with her spell.

Wanda walked into the kitchen, "He's alone in the park."

Lance smirked, "Good. Wanda, teleport Raven, Regan, and Todd into the tree line."

Before anyone could ask 'why?' Regan stepped forward and presented the rifles to her comrades, "We're back up." She eyed Todd for a moment, "You know how to use one of these right?"

Todd smiled uneasily, "Sure this is the end you point at things you want to die."

Lance nodded, "The rest of us will be right in front of him. We need to work as a team, rotate in and out of the fight, to give each other a chance to think and see if he has any weaknesses." The rest of the Brotherhood nodded in agreement as Wanda began her chant. Each member was then engulfed in her crimson energy, and then they were gone.

-The Park-

Blackheart stood in the middle of the park as he watched the moon, "When the eclipse comes I will have the witch and her consorts will die."

At that moment the Brotherhood teleported in front of him, they slowly made their way around him as to surround him in an attempt of intimidation. Blackheart's anger was apparent.

Lance eyed the demon, "Show us your true form."

Blackheart glared at the boy, "You are wise to attack me before the eclipse, but you are also foolish mortal, for even without the excess strength," His suit began to rip, skin turned jet black, five fingers became four long claws, hair became long tendrils, all facial features disappeared completely, all except his eyes, eyes that glowed a hellish red, lastly a long thick reptilian tail shot out of his backside, "Blackheart will dig your graves!"

Wanda threw her hands in front of her and released a barrage of hex-bolts, "You and what shovel?" She began to breathe heavily as the hex-bolts impacted Blackheart with an Earth shattering force.

Blackheart simply laughed, "With more training, those little blasts might actually tickle." The Brotherhood boys starred in shock, for they know first hand how painful a hex-bolt can be. He began closing the distance between himself and Wanda.

Pietro was the first to recover from his stupor; he sped to the demon and delivered a punch that nearly broke the sound barrier, "Owe!" Pietro looked down at his bloody hand.

Blackheart reached out and grasped Pietro with his telekinetic abilities lifting him off the ground, "That was an effective punch mortal," he closed his hand into a fist, which caused Pietro to gasp for air.

Blackheart was attempting to choke the very life out of the speed demon, something Freddy wasn't going to allow, "Let's see if you can move the Blob!" as Blackheart turned his head, his jaw immediately caught Freddy's powerful fist. Blackheart dropped Pietro and engaged in a battle of strength with Freddy. They began grappling, Freddy, living up to his title as immovable, reached out with his gravitational powers and rooted himself to the ground, "You can't move the immovable."

Blackheart shut his eyes, "My strength may be insufficient, but with my mind you will be moved," with that he lifted Freddy and a sizable chunk of Earth off the ground, "Impossible means nothing to me." He punctuated his claim by throwing Freddy into the tree line.

Before Blackheart could gloat a tidal wave of jagged rock and an onslaught of fireballs bombarded Blackheart, "Guess we'll be home for dinner after all mate."

Lance shook his head; "Nothing's ever this easy for us."

With a flick of the wrist Blackheart dismissed the elemental's assault, "Now that was impressive."

St. John smirked and dropped his jacket reveling his new flamethrowers. The hoses ran along his arms instead of flailing by his sides. They were held in place by bands that wrapped around his biceps, "Well oih don't know about you, but oih'm just doihying to see what these throwers can do," he cackled as he unleashed two laser like fire-blasts.

Blackheart simply reached out with his mind and separated the pyromaniac from his beloved flamethrowers, "I should have employed your team."

Lance threw both fists into the air and slammed them into the ground causing giant fissures and earth to crash into the demon, "We're not for sale!"

Blackheart leapt into the air and hovered there, "Your abilities are useless on one who can fly." All were taken by surprised as a purple flame appeared in his hand, "Now feel my element," he threw the fireball at Lance.

Before it could make contact, St. John stepped in front of him, "Fire, is fire." He threw out both of his hands, his brow drenched in sweat, his entire body began shaking, but as the flame neared it separated and flew past both boys, "And oih command fire demon!"

Blackheart chuckled, "But not lightning," he pointed two fingers at the Aussie and a bolt of purple lightning shot into St. John's chest.

Lance then sneered at the demon, "My powers are not useless!" he leapt into the air and slammed his fists into the ground. The very Earth appeared to have swallowed the rock-tumbler, but a column of Earth shot out of the ground, Lance riding it expertly. He leapt off his column and attacked Blackheart, "Don't underestimate me and my team!" he threw up his vibrational shield and smirked.

Blackheart used his demonic speed and ensnared the teen with his tail. He then floated down to the ground, "Very resourceful mortal," he then began to constrict.

"Shield. Won't. Stay. Up." But as we all know Lance is no quitter, as his ribs began to crack, he grabbed the tail and sent all of his seismic energy into the appendage.

Blackheart was taken by surprise as his tail was severed into two pieces, "You will pay with your life mortal!" With his composure lost he approached Lance with a murderous rage in his eyes.

True to the Brotherhood luck, Freddy leapt out of the tree line, "Hands off the leader!" a tree was clutched in his mighty hands. He swung his make shift bat and sent Blackheart flying away. He then closed the distance and continued his tree-based assault.

"I grow weary of this mortal," he shot his purple lightning and reduced the tree to cinder. He then shot Freddy with said lightning.

Freddy simply shrugged off the blast and continued to close the gap, "Nothing hurts the Blob!"

"Really?" If Blackheart had a mouth he would have smirked. He flew towards the angry giant and grasped his head, with purple flame covered hands.

Freddy grabbed the demon in a bear hug, "Fire can't burn through my skin."

Blackheart let out a dark chuckle, "Hellfire is not limited to burning flesh mortal," the flame grew more intense, "It will burn your soul!" Freddy dropped to the ground with a pain filled scream.

Blackheart stood triumphant over the Brotherhood. Wanda watched him with hate in her eyes, her magic and hexes proving useless against him. Blackheart held out his hand, and to Wanda's surprise Pietro materialized in front of the demon. The demon chuckled and lifted him into the air. He squeezed Pietro's fist, his highly dense bones proved no defense against Blackheart's might. He was then thrown at the witch, "I thought the Brotherhood would prove more than just a nuisance."

At that moment two bullets made impact with his head, the instantly shattered, and finally another bullet made contact with his hip and shattered.

Regan starred at Todd, "I thought you knew how to shoot."

Todd discarded the weapon, "At least I hit him," he got up and got ready to leap out of the tree line.

Raven discarded her weapon as well, "Where are you going?"

Todd turned back to look at her, "Those guns take too long to reload, and I can't shoot. Might as well take the fight to him." He then hopped away.

Regan sighed, "What do we do?"

Raven loaded two .45s and tossed them to the blonde, "We load up and follow him." Regan cocked the guns and nodded.

Blackheart admired the destruction he caused, "Why you pickin' on my friends yo?" Todd landed on his back.

Blackheart chuckled, "Ah another playmate," he lashed out with his fists but Todd proved to quick.

Todd dropkicked him in the chest, but Blackheart did nothing but stare through him, "Not one of my best ideas."

Blackheart reached out to strangle the boy, but .45 caliber bullets bombarded him, "Todd, you idiot, back away!"

He nodded and back flipped out of the way as Regan and Raven emptied clips into the demon, "Bullets? You've been reduced to bullets? Fools!"

At that moment Todd leapt at him with a flying kick, which actually took him off balance, "We're a lot smarter than we look yo."

Todd would attack the demon giving Raven and Regan enough time to reload. But as we all no bullets are in short supply while highly in demand.

Todd leapt at the demon again, only to have his leg caught, "Annoyance." He then crushed the teen's leg and flew towards Regan.

She attempted to use her psychic powers but she was quickly over powered, "He's too powerful," Blackheart then used Todd as a club and beat her with the mutant boy. Blackheart then turned his attention to a shocked Raven and threw the teen at her.

He flew into the air, "I am Blackheart! I have no equal!"

Wanda got to her feet slowly, her hand engulfed in her re chaos magic, "Somewhere, there's someone… who can rip you apart! And I'm… going to bring him here!" she threw her hands into the air and released her energy.

Blackheart chuckled and landed in front of her, "A valiant effort witch, but no one can stand against me."

Wanda smirked, which caused Blackheart to look around. He was astonished to see the Brotherhood actually standing, granted some where standing better than others, but they were standing non the less.

Blackheart shook his head, "You're barely alive, and still you stand against me?"

"They are rather stubborn," Everyone looked into the sky to see a familiar purple cape gently swaying in the wind, "Now, who dares attack my family?"

Blackheart chuckled, "Another mutant? My skin is infused with the most durable metal my father's hell dimension has to offer!"

Erik simply smirked, "There's one word in that sentence you should have never said to the Master of Magnetism." Erik rushed the demon as Blackheart took to the air to meet him in combat. Blackheart threw fireballs and lightning bolts at Erik, but he would simply deflect the lightning and summon his shield to protect him from the fire.

Blackheart attempted to attack Erik's mind. He was shocked when he found his mind was well protected, "How? No mortal is a match for Blackheart!" he used his telekinesis to ensnare Erik, but Erik expanded the width of his shield and broke the demon's hold.

Erik grabbed him at the throat, "I am no mortal!" He used his power to pull the demon apart, "I am Magneto!" Blackheart let out blood curdling screams as he began ripping down the middle, "Master of Magnetism!" Erik pulled him apart one half of the demon in each of his hands, "Savior of Mutantkind!" Erik let the demon's body fall, as it hit the ground it caught fire and withered into nothing.

The Brotherhood looked at Erik as if they couldn't comprehend what he had just done. He simply smiled and raised his hand. A small pulse came from his palm rendering the Brotherhood unconscious.

-One week later at the Brotherhood Boarding House-

A knock came at the door, and Raven answered it. She saw a small package on the porch. She picked it up and discovered it was addressed to Wanda. Raven walked back into the house into the living room. She paused to see Freddy asleep in the armchair. Todd sat on the couch watching TV with his cast-covered leg kicked up on the coffee table while St. John sat next to him, his chest heavily bandaged. She then made her way into the kitchen where Wanda sat reading some spell book. Raven handed her the box and Wanda smiled at her. The box seemed to move but both women dismissed it as aftereffects from their fight. Raven left the room and ventured up the stairs. She paused at Lance's room. The leader of the Brotherhood had his cracked ribs bandaged, and although he would never admit it he rather enjoyed Regan's protective nature towards him. Raven continued her journey towards the end of the hall to Pietro's room.

She leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he unwrapped his right hand, "All healed up?"

Pietro looked up at her, "Yeah, good as new." He then turned his attention back towards the window, "She's still gone."

Raven looked out the window as well, "I may not like the fact that you're courting my daughter, but I assume there are worse men she could end up with."

Pietro sighed as the shape-shifter left him to his thoughts, "Great to have your blessing," he smiled, "But that won't mean anything to Anna, unless I love her."

**A/N: **Well that's pretty much it. There may or may not be a fourth story, depends on the fans. If there is the Brotherhood will have to face something a lot more frightening than a demon. Anyways, glad you read the entire trilogy. Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease.


End file.
